Danganronpa: pokemon’s despair 2
by pokemonfan5487
Summary: The ultimate detective finds himself at hopes peak academy when all of a sudden he finds himself on jabberwock island with 15 pokemon. Will he survive this game or will he die in it?
1. Prologue

Prologue: jabberwock despair island

Hopes peak academy... I've dreamed of coming here.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Logan Larson I'm the ultimate detective.

My family are famous detectives that defended the Pokémon side of the world and solved crimes.

But when I entered the school I felt dizzy and blacked out.

When I came to I found myself on an island.

Riolu:"you're awake!

Logan:"riolu!

Logan:"(riolu is my best friend ever since we met in elementary school.)

Riolu:"I'm glad your awake. But you might be concerned about my talent.

I'm the ultimate marshal artist.

**Riolu: ultimate marshal artist **

Logan:"are there anymore?

Riolu:"yep there are but we need to investigate this island.

Logan:"(I first went to the supermarket to find 2 Pokémon talking with one another.)

Braixen:"why hello there.

Logan:"wait aren't you the ultimate lucky student that survived a killing game?

Braixen:"you are correct. I wanted to be more helpful than I was at that accursed guild. I work for the future foundation.

**Braixen: ultimate lucky student**

Piplup:"what is a human doing here?!

Logan:"um what's so bad about humans?

Piplup:"you idiots accused us of causing the tragedy!

Logan:"but my family defended you.

Piplup:" I forgot that not all humans are evil. So anyway you want to know my talent? And please remember it!

**Piplup: ultimate dancer**

Logan:"(I then went to the hotel.)

Buizel:"oh? A human? Those are rare.

Logan:"um my family moved to the Pokémon side.

Buizel:"oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself I'm buizel the ultimate swimmer.

**Buizel: ultimate swimmer **

Mudkip:"I hope I'm not bored of you human. But it's for introductions so I'll keep it short. I'm the ultimate gamer

**Mudkip: ultimate gamer**

Torchic:"hi!

Logan:"finally someone friendly.

Torchic:"I'm the ultimate cook.

**Torchic: ultimate cook**

Totodile:"what brought you here?

Logan:"oh well I was looking for ultimates.

Totodile:"well you found one I'm The ultimate firefighter.

**Totodile: ultimate firefighter **

Cyndiquill:"well if you want me to mix up drinks let me know.

Logan:"aren't you the ultimate chemist?

Cyndaquil:"that's right I'm the ultimate chemist.

**Cyndaquil: ultimate chemist**

Infernape:"well I never knew humans still existed.

Logan:"uhh what?

Infernape:"just kidding. I knew that.

Logan:"I fell like I've seen you on tv before.

Infernape:"oh that? That's because I'm the ultimate wrestler.

**Infernape: ultimate wrestler **

Treecko:"oh um hello.

Logan:"you look nervous.

Treecko:"don't worry about that. I'm the ultimate ninja

**Treecko: ultimate ninja**

Logan:"(I then went to the airport.)

Pikachu:"what is it?

Logan:"I just wanted to introduce myself.

Pikachu:"introductions... ok then I'm the ultimate traveler.

**Pikachu: ultimate traveler**

Glaceon:"oh look if it isn't the guy who solved my mother's murder.

Logan:"you were the client if I remember.

Glaceon:"I'm very grateful for what you did not a lot of humans are selfless.

But I know you don't know what my talent is. I'm the ultimate reader.

**Glaceon: ultimate reader**

Umbreon:"you... I've seen you before at a crime scene.

Logan:"that was me investigating.

Umbreon:"oh that makes sense.

Logan:"so what's your talent?

Umbreon:"who me? I'm the ultimate researcher.

**Umbreon: ultimate researcher **

Logan:"(I then decided to go to some kind of farm.)

Chikorita:"la la la I'm watering the plants. Oh?

Logan:"you look like a gardener.

Chikorita:"you are right I'm the ultimate gardener.

**Chikorita: ultimate gardener **

Turtwig:"water you doing?

Logan:"is that a bad pun?

Turtwig:"awww I thought I did great!

Logan:"so let me guess your a comedian.

Turtwig:"yep basically.

**Turtwig: ultimate comedian **

Riolu:"so now that we met I think we should play at the beach.

Logan:"(that's not a bad idea.)

Logan:"(as everyone was playing in the water something weird happened.)

Ding! Dong! Ding!

?:"will everyone please come to jabberwock park?

Riolu:"well I don't see why not.

Logan:"(but as soon as we got there...)

Monokuma:"I'll be watching everyone!

Riolu:"what are you!?

Monokuma:"me? I'm Monokuma.

Infernape:"never heard of you.

Braixen:"wait you look familiar to me.

Logan:"you know him?

Braixen:"there was something similar to this.

Monokuma:"you might be thinking if there's a way to get off this island. Well there is.

Braixen:"let me guess your going to make us kill to leave is that right?

Monokuma:"how did you know that?! No matter go check your e-handbooks for the rules

Monokuma:"oh yea I forgot to tell you that every time a murder occurs a new island will be unlocked. But they'll be blocked by my monobeasts.

Logan:"(it was at this that I knew I couldn't trust anyone. Because we're playing some sick game made by a remnant of despair.)

:Student remaining:

16


	2. Chapter1dailylife

Chapter 1: island of despair :daily life:

Logan:"(after what happened today I'm ready to just go to my cottage.)

Logan:"(when I woke up I heard a knock at my door.)

Buizel:"hey you don't need to be locked up in your cottage all day.

Come on let's go to the meeting at the hotel restaurant.

Logan:"(when we got there everyone was happy as ever.)

Riolu:"took you long enough Logan.

Cyndaquil:"so what's going on?

Buizel:"this is about a solution that will keep everyone safe.

Infernape:"so what's the solution?

Buizel:"I'm thinking of patrolling the island.

Glaceon:"but won't you be exhausted?

Buizel:"don't worry about it.

Pikachu:"what about taking roll?

Piplup:"are you serious that will fail!

Turtwig:"we won't know until we try.

Riolu:"meeting Adjourned!

:free time:

Logan:"(I suppose I should befriend everyone.)

Riolu:"do you want to hang out?

Logan:"yes.

Riolu:"you know I don't think all humans are bad. Besides I have you as a friend.

Logan:"I remember you from elementary school.

Riolu:"I used to be silent about everything and I sit in solitude at lunchtime.

That was until I almost hanged myself at school. No one cared except you.

You saved my life. And thanks to that my mental health got better. And I have a friend that will support me.

Logan:"you could've gotten help.

Riolu:"I couldn't really because my parents didn't care about me. But my brother Lucario did. And you didn't meet him until you were 12.

Logan:"(I said goodbye to riolu and went back to my cottage.)

Next morning...

Logan:"morning.

Everyone:"morning.

Logan:"so what will we do?

Braixen:"I don't know. But if there's a gathering at jabberwock park then it means that it's a motive for murder.

Totodile:"how could you know?

Braixen:"didn't I say that I survived a killing game?

Treecko:"but where?

Braixen:"at Wigglytuff's guild.

Infernape:"there of all places?

Glaceon:"I didn't know about this at all.

Pikachu:"yea me neither.

Cyndaquil:"but anything's possible.

Riolu:"meeting adjourned!

:free time:

Totodile:"want to hang?

Logan:"sure.

Totodile:"so when I worked as a firefighter first time I was completely scared out of my mind. Because I didn't know what to do until I saw that my coworkers are doing it right and I copy them. Before I came to the island I was famous for helping a lot of people than any firefighter and before you know it I'm here.

Logan:"did you have a family?

Totodile:"i did.

Logan:"did?

Todidile:"my parents abandoned me when I was little. I was homeless for awhile until I worked as a firefighter.

Logan:"I worked as a detective because I was born in a world famous one and the rule is you could investigate crime scenes at 15

Totodile:"performing police work at a young age?! You must be something!

Logan:"(I said goodbye to totodile and went back to my cottage.)

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"will everyone please come to jabberwock park?

Logan:"(it must be the motive.)

Monokuma:"before I tell you what it is I need to make you laugh.

Umbreon:"uh how?

Monokuma:"just roll with it!

Monokuma:"there was this guy who got hit with a shot put ball.

His name was rantaro amami. More like rantarowned.

Logan:"that is the worst joke I ever heard.

Monokuma:"whatever. So I'll tell you now. It's your school memories!

Umbreon:"really? That's all?

Glaceon:"that's the weakest motive ever.

Pikachu:"there's no way that anyone could kill over this.

Monokuma:"you never know. Goodbye for now...

Logan:"(that was strange. But I'll ignore the motive since I don't care for it.)

Next morning...

Totodile:"I'm thinking of throwing a party tonight.

Riolu:"why so sudden?

Totodile:"because I want to lift everyone's spirts about that.

Logan:"I wouldn't mind at all.

Braixen:"why do I have a feeling this won't end well?

Torchic:"you need to chill Braixen. You may be a girl but it'll be fine.

Braixen:"if you say so...

Buizel:"I'll come as well.

Riolu:"then that's settles it everyone will be heading toward the old building.

See you tonight everyone.

:free time:

Cyndaquil:"I can see your interested in trying my drinks.

Logan:"I'll try them as long as it's not alcohol.

Cyndaquil:"so what did you think of the taste?

Logan:"very sweet.

Cyndaquil:"you know in my early days as a chemist I experimented with plants at first to see if they'll grow faster but it didn't work. Next I Tried to make a supplement that makes your muscles stronger. But it didn't work out too good. In fact it made them sick for 2 weeks. But when I perfected my recipe for curing cancer. I became famous for inventing the cure for cancer that was caused by your cells dividing too much.

Logan:"what a long history of fails. And only one triumph.

Cyndaquil:"well you can't give up unless you try harder to overcome the challenges.

Logan:"(I said my farewell to cyndaquil and went back to my cottage.)

Totodile:"glad to see you came tonight.

Logan:"well I had nothing to do anyway.

Riolu:"Logan! You actually came to an event for once!

Logan:"but don't expect me to keep doing it.

Glaceon:"so where's the food?

Torchic:"right here!

Infernape:"can't have enough protein!

Buizel:"anything good?

Torchic:"of course! We have cheeseburgers,French fries,hot dogs,chicken fingers,apple pie, and corn dogs.

Umbreon:"that sounds to be a lot of good things.

Logan:"(we were having a great time when cyndaquil suddenly felt sick.)

Cyndaquil:"what was in that?!

Riolu:"are you alright?

Cyndaquil:"n-no I need the bathroom!

Logan:"(and he ran to the bathroom holding his stomach.)

Totodile:"what was that about?

Umbreon:"I don't know.

Logan:"(then a blackout occurred.)

Glaceon:"great just great.

Treecko:"how did this happen?!

Pikachu:"can anyone see anything?

Cyndaquil:"I can.

Cyndaquil:"(screams)

Riolu:"what just happened?!

Logan:" I think it came from the other side of the fire door.

Logan:"(and when we did the lights came on 2 minutes later and it revealed a body.)

Logan:"(cyndaquil's body had a knife stuck to the chest and it's back was against the wall.)

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time a class trial will begin.


	3. Chapter1deadlylife

Chapter 1: island of despair :deadly life:

Umbreon:"your kidding me!

Infernape:"t-this is!

Pikachu:"well too bad he died.

Logan:"I've seen dead bodies before.

Monokuma:"finally the first death happened!

Turtwig:"did someone really kill him?!

Monokuma:" yep and it was one of the 15 of you!

Pikachu:"how are we able to determine the cause of death?

Monokuma:"oh don't worry about that. because I have the Monokuma file right here! And please read it carefully.

:investigation: background music homicide

Logan:"(I'll start with the body first.)

Logan:"a dying message here. It says totodile and cyndaquil wrote it. I could tell by looking at his finger.

Truth bullet collected: dying message

Logan:"(I also found a wet spot in the bathroom. Did someone wash the blood off their body?)

Truth bullet collected: puddle of water

Logan:"(there was also a knife sticking out of his chest and it looks like it came from the kitchen.)

Truth bullet collected: kitchen knife

Logan:"(maybe the killer closed the door so they wouldn't get seen.)

Truth bullet collected: fire door

Logan:"wait why are there irons In here?

Truth bullet collected: irons in the breaker room

Logan:"and it looks like the ac timer is set to 10 minutes.

Truth bullet collected: ac timer

Logan:"why is there used rat poison here? Could it be to make home sick?

Truth bullet collected: used rat poison

Logan:"(there's also a bloody table cloth.)

Truth bullet collected: bloody table cloth

Logan:"there's night vision goggles here and the case for it is here.

Truth bullets collected: night vision goggles

Night vision goggles case

Logan:"why is there a blood trail leading to the bathroom?

Truth bullet collected: blood trail

Logan:"there's a back door here so the killer probably left after killing cyndaquil.

Truth bullet collected: back door

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"will everyone please go to Monokuma rock?

Logan:"(when we got there an elevator was there.)

Monokuma:"don't just stand there go in!

Logan:"(the elevator is descending to somewhere I felt very stressed out like I'm gonna die if I make one wrong move.)

Monokuma:"welcome to the trial room! Please take a seat it doesn't matter where it is as long as you do it!

Logan:"(our first class trial is starting soon. I'm gonna solve this case for everyone's sake because if I don't then we'll...)


	4. Chapter1classtrial

Chapter 1 class trial

At first everything seemed well until a murder happened. Who is the blackened who killed cyndaquil? Will Logan and the others survive this trial or will they die? The class starts now...

Truth bullets: dying message

puddle of water

kitchen knife

fire door

irons in the breaker room

ac timer

used rat poison

bloody table cloth

night vision goggles

Night vision goggles case

blood trail

back door

Monokuma:"now then let us begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished. But if pick the wrong one. I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this island.

Braixen:"so this case started with the party right?

Logan:"yes it did we were having a great when suddenly cyndaquil got sick. So he went to the bathroom. That's when a blackout happened. And we heard a scream coming from the other side of the door. When we looked we found cyndaquil's body there.

Riolu:"so if that's the case we need to figure out why it happened.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: puddle of water

Irons in the breaker room

Ac timer

Riolu:"why did the blackout happen?

Braixen:"I think it had something to with a power surge.

Totodile:"what if they tampered with the transmitters.

Umbreon:"is there a way to cause remotely?

Turtwig:"maybe it was remote controled?

Logan:"(I think someone figured it out.)

Braixen:"I think it had something to with a power surge.

Truth bullet: irons in the breaker room

**I agree with that**

Logan:"what if it was the irons?

Braixen:"I thought it was a power surge due to the air conditioners

Riolu:"so what triggered it?

Logan:"(it was this...)

Present truth bullet: ac timer

Logan:"they probably set it for ten minutes.

Buizel:"but why did cyndaquil suddenly felt sick?

Braixen:"we will make that our next talking point.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: used rat poison

Kitchen knife

Night vision goggles

Buizel:"so why was our victim sick?

Glaceon:"maybe it was **natural**.

Riolu:"why?

Glaceon:"because maybe he simply just ate to much?

Braixen:"is that really it?

Umbreon:"is it just a coincidence?

Logan:"(hold on I found evidence that he was poisoned.)

Glaceon:"maybe it was **natural**.

Truth bullet: used rat poison

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"he was poisoned by the rat poison.

Glaceon:"but for what purpose was it for?

Piplup:"obviously to get him alone!

Chikorita:"but how could the killer see in the dark?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: night vision goggles

Night vision goggles case

Ac timer

Chikorita:"so how could the killer see in the dark?

Braixen:"they used a certain item probably.

Riolu:"but they can't see normal.

Riolu:"the only Pokémon capable of seeing in the dark are me and Lucario.

Buizel:"so the killer is riolu?

Riolu:"isn't that a bit too fast to accuse me?!

Logan:"(this certain item I found at the investigation has to be..)

Braixen:"they used a certain item probably

Truth bullet: night vision goggles

**I agree with that**

Logan:"they simply just used night vision goggles

Pikachu:"but they would need to conceal it wouldn't they?

Turtwig:"that's right you can't just use in the open.

Logan:"(it was this...)

Present truth bullet: night vision goggles case

Logan:"they used a case to conceal it.

Infernape:"if they did they could use them later.

Braixen:"but where was cyndaquil originally killed at?

Logan:"maybe the bathroom?

Braixen:"do you have proof?

Logan:"i do have it.

Present truth bullet: puddle of water

Logan:"the killer probably washed it off and moved the body to the front on the door.

Buizel:"but what was the fire door for?

Braixen:"to keep us from seeing the killer of course.

Piplup:"but how could they leave without getting blood on them?

Braixen:"that's a good question. We should talk about it

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: back door

Bloody table cloth

Fire door

Braixen:"ok so how could the killer leave without getting blood on them?

Buizel:"the killer **washed it off obviously**.

Riolu:"but where could they wash it?

Chikorita:"they went to the bathroom to do it.

Totodile:"you could use the shower in there.

Logan:"(did they really just wash it off?)

Buizel:"the killer **washed it off obviously**.

Truth bullet: bloody table cloth

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"actually they just used the table cloth to block out the blood splatter.

Riolu:"but how could they leave the room so fast and meet with everyone?

Logan:"it was this.

Present truth bullet: back door

Logan:"they used the back door so they wouldn't get seen and while everyone was focused on the body the culprit then slipped into the group and we would be none the wiser.

Braixen:"but there's always proof of the culprit.

Logan:"(i think I have one thing.)

:Trial suspended:

Monokuma:"they're getting warmer. Now all we have to do is wait!

And my pathetic brother Monotuff can't even do stuff right like I can!

:trial resume:

Present truth bullet: dying message

Logan:"it was the dying message.

Pikachu:"is there any proof that cyndaquil wrote it?

Logan:"it's the blood on his hand that proves it

Braixen:"and with this the killer is fully revealed.

Logan:"(it's that Pokémon.)

:Suspect a killer:

Totodile

Logan:"totodile could it be you?

Totodile:"w-what?! Where did you get that from!?

Logan:"from the message.

Braixen:"it looks like we aren't getting anywhere. Logan show the evidence to his face.

Logan:"ok

Totodile:"you probably don't have any!

:Panic talk action:

Totodile:"are you all believing this lie?

Totodile:"don't fall for this trick!

Totodile:"besides I'm not the killer!

Totodile:"you don't got proof!

Totodile:"how could I wash off the blood in the bathroom if the sink doesn't work?!

Totodile's water gun move

**This is the end**

Logan:"you could've washed it off with the move water gun!

Totodile:"crap!

Logan:"I'll go over this crime from the beginning you cold blooded killer.

:Closing argument:

Act1:the culprit used the party as a way to kill cyndaquil. First they grabbed the necessary materials needed for this crime from the supermarket.

Act2:at the party while no one was looking they poisoned cyndaquil's food so he could go to the bathroom.

Act3:next they plugged the irons in at the breaker room and set the ac timer to ten minutes. The irons capped the power usage and the air conditioners triggered.

Act4:then the killer put on the night vision goggles and closed the fire door so we couldn't notice him moving the corpse. And they borrowed the table cloth to block out the blood spatter.

Act5:after that they went to the bathroom and stabbed cyndaquil. But the killer didn't confirm that cyndaquil was dead because he left a dying message.

Act6:after they killed him they moved the body to the front of the door and cleaned up the blood in the bathroom with a Pokémon move called water gun. After they were done they left from the back door to meet up with us. We discovered the body when the ten minutes were up. The killer is someone that could have used water gun to clean up blood. The killer who did all this is... you totodile!

Logan:"how about it totodile did I get anything wrong?

Totodile:"fine! I did it! I killed him!

Riolu:"why would you do something so horrible?!

Monokuma:"before you do it's time we vote already.

:Totodile is guilty:

Monokuma:"correct. The killer that started the killing game is totodile!

Logan:"why did you do it?

Totodile:"because I was ordered to.

Logan:"?

Totodile:"you see there are 5 Pokémon on this island working for a group called void. I work for a group of masterminds that started this game. The leader was the one who brought you here. I only did it because no one killed anyone yet so I stepped in and killed cyndaquil. I know what I did was unforgivable. Monokuma start the punishment already.

Monokuma:"ok then. Let's start it already!

:game over:

Totodile has been found guilty. Time for punishment!

Totodile was thrown into a burning building. He looked desperately to escape. Then he found a door that lead out. Or so he thought. He used water gun to put out the flames near the door and went in. Turns out there's a big fire in it. Totodile tried to put it out but it was too strong. It eventually burned totodile to a crisp.

Chapter 1: island of despair end

:students remaining:

14

Dead

2

:Number of voids left:

4

Dead

1


	5. Chapter2dailylife

Chapter 2: the sea of sin :daily life:

Logan:"(it was after the trial that I realized that the killing game had started and that there a group of voids on this island. I couldn't trust anyone. But I want to.)

Pikachu:"so what are going to do now that there's a group of voids in our group?

Chikorita:"I guess we could just ask them.

Buizel:"no that wouldn't work at all. Because they wouldn't just reveal themselves that quickly.

Monokuma:"there's a new island to check out!

Braixen:"so how many islands are there?

Monokuma:"about 5

Turtwig:"we should check them all for clues.

Piplup:"I agree!

Riolu:"then why don't we go already?

Logan:"(when we got there...)

Logan:"this island looks nice compared to the last one.

Logan:"(there's also some sort of Statue of someone.)

Logan:"hey riolu what do think of this statue?

Riolu:"I don't know him at all.

Logan:"but isn't this a statue of the ultimate hope makoto neagi?

Riolu:"i didn't know him because we both live on the Pokémon side remember?

Logan:"oh yea I forgot.

Logan:"(there's also a diner here.)

Glaceon:"oh pardon me I was just minding my own business.

Logan:"(what's up with her I wonder?)

Infernape:"I love these burgers!

Logan:"I thought Pokémon can't eat human food.

Infernape:"we can it's just that we don't want to.

Logan:"(there's also a beach house.)

Buizel:"why is this water so tasty?

Logan:"maybe because of the minerals in it.

Buizel:"for all I know it could be gold or silver mixed in.

Logan:"but wouldn't that poison anybody?

Buizel:"I should've thought about that.

Logan:"(there's also some library here.)

Braixen:"take a look at this book here.

"This island is going to get converted into a resort instead of the future foundation's private island.

Logan:"so they were going to convert it into a resort?

Braixen:"I heard about it through whispers at my workplace and apparently there were plans but for some reason we're in a killing game here.

Logan:"(well it looks like we found everything here at the new island.)

Riolu:"so the future foundation was going to convert this island into a resort?

Buizel:"but why did they let a killing game happen here?

Braixen:"it's probably because of an alter ego program running for Monokuma.

Logan:"did it happen last time?

Braixen:"yes it did.

Next morning...

Logan:"(after the meeting...)

:free time:

Chikorita:"oh? You want to water the plants with me?

Logan:"I need stress relief right now.

Chikorita:"you wanna know why I took an interest in gardening? It's because my parents abused me so I needed an activity to calm myself. And that's how I took gardening. But then I got a job as a gardener and I ran away from home and then hopes peak academy scouted me.

Logan:"I never knew you had a harsh past but you yourself are as calm as a bird.

Chikorita:"thank you!

Logan:"(I said goodbye to chikorita and left to my cottage.)

Next morning...

Riolu:"I have an idea about what we are going to do today. Let's go swimming at the beach.

Buizel:"honestly that sounds good to me.

Logan:"(we arrived at the beach.)

Piplup:"shouldn't we be worried about a motive?

Turtwig:"na lets not.

Pikachu:"my master...

Buizel:"um are you alright pikachu?

Pikachu:"y-yea I am.

Logan:"(we had a fun time at the beach. It was getting late so we all headed to our cottages.)

That night...

?:"so about totodile.

?:"you betrayed us!

?:"y-yea same here!

Why did you have to kill totodile!?

?:"did you forget that this killing game is to shut someone up so they wouldn't tell the future foundation? And besides I killed my brother so why should you care?

?:"that person was our friend! Are you saying that we joined for nothing?!

?:"no I'm saying that you all joined for your own reasons. Totodile joined because he was abandoned and one joined because they lived in poverty. Another one joined because of their parents abusing them. And one joined because they had nowhere else to go after their mother's death.

?:"so who's going to kill now?!

?:"I will. So no one else in this group dies.

Next morning...

Logan:"why is Monokuma holding the motive for?

Buizel:"it's strange isn't it?

Riolu:"we shouldn't worry about it.

:free time:

Buizel:"so you want to hang out?

Logan:"you look cool so why not?

Buizel:"you know I once swam to Antarctica and it was so cold that I had to swim back to where I came from. It wasn't the best idea but I got famous for it and went to hopes peak academy. My family may be trained swimmers but they can't stand cold water.

Logan:"wow that's an amazing feat for the ultimate swimmer.

Buizel:"I know right?

Logan:"(I said goodbye to buizel and left.)

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"will everyone please go to jabberwock park?

Logan:"(not again!)

Monokuma;"I'll hand it out.

Logan:"(it was a piece of paper that had one sentence.)

When Logan was younger he was a coward that couldn't investigate dead bodies without being accompanied.

Logan:"!

Chikorita:"t-this is!

Riolu:"w-what?!

Infernape:"how did you know?!

Monokuma:"that part doesn't matter. What does matter is this will go live in a day if no one dies.

Buizel:"how is that going to get kill? Oh wait it won't because who will kill over a stupid secret?!

Logan:"your right there's no way anyone would actually do it!

Monokuma:"you say that now but don't be surprised that someone died alright?

Logan:"(then he left.)

Next morning...

Buizel:"so will anyone really kill over this?

Riolu:"I hope not.

Pikachu:"it's not that far fetched...

Infernape:"I'll make sure no one dies at all!

Piplup:"a good speech but it wouldn't work.

Infernape:"it will happen i promise!

Logan:"(after the meeting...)

:free time:

Braixen:"you want to talk to me?

Logan:"yes.

Braixen:"i was the lucky student who got picked to join a guild. But a killing game happened and after I escaped. I was picked up by the future foundation and I now work for them.

Logan:"so why are you here?

Braixen:"I'm only here to keep an eye on things.

Logan:"(I said goodbye to braixen and left.)

Next morning...

Logan:"has anyone seen buizel today?

Chikorita:" no not at all.

Umbreon:"hey Logan can I see you at the beach house?

Logan:"why?

Umbreon:"I want to know why you are the only human on this island.

Logan:"I don't remember why.

Umbreon:"maybe talking about it will jog your memory.

Logan:"(I met up with umbreon at the parking lot.)

Umbreon:"alright then let's go.

Logan:"(but when we went there at the entrance...)

Umbreon:"I think I see something at the beach.

Logan:"(I then forgot that despair can strike at anytime.)

Logan:"(because when I got there I saw buizel's dead body in the water.)

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time the class trial will begin.


	6. Chapter2deadlylife

Chapter 2: the sea of sin :deadly life:

Logan:"(at that moment buizel was gone. His smile I'll never forget.)

Infernape:"I'm sorry I failed you buizel.

Braixen:"I expected this to happen again.

Infernape:"I never expected this at all!

Braixen what's wrong with you!?

Braixen:"I was in a killing game. So I knew this would happen so sorry if I offended anyone.

Monokuma:"well here we go again. Once again I'll pass the Monokuma file.

:Investigation: background music homicide

Logan:"(first i should look at this.)

Monokuma file 2: the victim is buizel.

Cause of death: knocked unconscious and drowned.

Time of death: unknown

Logan:"(hmm the file is hiding something I just know it.)

Truth bullet collected: Monokuma file 2

Logan:"wait aren't those footprints riolu's

But that doesn't mean he's the killer that would be jumping to conclusions.

Truth bullet collected: riolu's footprints

Logan:"there's also a sign of struggle.

Truth bullet collected: sign of a struggle

Logan:"there's also buizels footprints

Truth bullet collected: buizel's footprints

Logan:"(I need to examine the body.)

Logan:"so it seems that there's an external injury

Truth bullet collected: external injury

Logan:"plus there's also a leaf like mark on him.

Truth bullet collected: leaf like mark

Logan:"riolu where were you last night?

Riolu:"I-I went to the beach for meeting with buizel. Everything went well until he almost stabbed me. I punched him in the head. I thought i killed him so I checked and found his body. I immediately ran away.

Logan:"that must have been a traumatic experience for you.

Truth bullet collected: riolu's account

Logan:"there's the knife in question.

Truth bullet collected: buizel's knife

Logan:"why is some flashlight here?

Truth bullet collected: flashlight

Logan:"(I have feeling that this crime was arranged by someone so it looks like i have to check their cottages.)

Logan:"why are there letters here? Did someone send one a letter and another sent a letter?

Truth bullets collected: riolu's letter

Buizel's letter

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"well you know where go after your time is up.

Logan:"(and once again we go down the elevator of dread to find the culprit. I feel like I'll fail here. Can we really survive twice?)

Monokuma:"I'm so excited! Let's get started with this already!

Logan:"(I know I could find the culprit a second time. I'll do it just like last time. I have to. Because the culprit is someone in this room. The one who killed the hopeful Buizel...)


	7. Chapter2classtrial

Chapter 2 class trial

Another murder occurs when everyone's back was turned... who killed buizel? Was it the infamous member of void or someone else? The trial starts...

Truth bullets: Monokuma file 2

riolu's footprints

sign of a struggle

buizel's footprints

external injury

leaf like mark

riolu's account

buizel's knife

flashlight

riolu's letter

Buizel's letter

Monokuma:"let's start with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer is and vote for who done it. If vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong one. I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this island.

Braixen:"do we have a suspect?

Chikorita:"we do. It's riolu.

Riolu:"h-huh why me?!

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: riolu's account

Riolu's footprints

Buizel's footprints

Riolu:"why am I the culprit?!

Chikorita:"because you went to the beach.

Chikorita:"met up with him...

Chikorita:"and killed him.

Riolu:"but I **didn't go to the beach**!

Riolu:"I was walking around the island all day!

Logan:"(no he definitely did go. i have evidence.)

Riolu:"but I **didn't go to the beach**!

Truth bullet: riolu's footprints

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"you should've been at the beach.

Riolu:"those footprints are from my morning walk!

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: riolu's letter

Buizel's letter

Flashlight

Riolu:"I only went **during my morning walk**.

Braixen:"are you sure about that?

Riolu:"I-I'm positive.

Riolu:"besides there's no way I could kill someone.

Piplup:"is that a lie?

Chikorita:"it is don't let this baby fighting type fool you.

Riolu:"b-baby fighting type?!

Logan:"(I'm certain he went for something other than his morning walk.)

Riolu:"I only went **during my morning walk**.

Truth bullet: riolu's letter

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"only on your morning walk huh? Will you still claim that after you take a look at this letter.

Riolu:"I did meet with him but that's all.

Umbreon:"why do I feel like that's a lie too?

Braixen:"no something else happened.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: sign of a struggle

Flashlight

Buizel's knife

Riolu:"I only met with him.

Braixen:"but how do we know it's not a lie?

Riolu:"because **nothing else happened**.

Chikorita:"are you sure?

Riolu:"I'm positive!

Logan:"(riolu... just tell the truth already.)

Riolu:"because **nothing else happened**.

Truth bullet: sign of a struggle

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"actually something did happen. There was a sign of a struggle at the beach.

Riolu:"ok I'll talk...

Riolu:"I was just getting up yesterday when I heard a knock at the door. I answered it to find a letter that said to meet at 9:30pm. When I got there buizel then talked to me. It was normal until he asked me if I was the mastermind and I said no. He pulled a knife on me and tried to stab me. I fought back and i punched him in the head but it didn't kill him. I then ran. When I came to check on him he was dead.

Braixen:"I think listening to his testimony proves when the murder took place don't you agree Logan?

Logan:"yes I do. But we need to know what happened after he left.

Logan:"(I just need to think about it...)

:logic dive:

Question 1: when did the crime happen?

Answers: it happened before riolu left.

It happened after riolu left.

Answer: it happened after riolu left.

Question 2: when did the killer arrive?

Answers: before the meeting took place.

After the meeting took place.

Answer: before the meeting took place.

**It's all coming together**

Logan:"what if the killer was there before the meeting and killed buizel after riolu left.

Braixen:"you are correct.

Chikorita:"that's not it!

Logan:"chikorita?

Chikorita:"is there any proof of buizel even coming in the first place?

:sword rebuttal:

Truth blades: buizel's footprints

Riolu's account

Leaf like mark

Chikorita:"try to remember what riolu said.

Chikorita:"he didn't find anyone at his door.

Logan:"but the letter had buizel's name. Isn't that enough proof?

Chikorita:"letters can be faked you know!

Chikorita:"he probably **never went anywhere**.

Logan:"(oh yes there is. I just need to show her.)

Chikorita:"he probably **never went anywhere**.

Truth blade: buizel's footprints

**Allow me to cut through those words **

Logan:"but didn't we find his footprints at the beach?

Chikorita:"I guess it's smart to retreat.

Braixen:"ok so is there anything that links to the killer?

Logan:"I forgot so I probably do.

:trial suspended:

Monokuma:"well the suspense will kill anyone. But I'll only say that a void could potentially be the culprit.

:trial resumed:

Logan:"I really don't know.

Braixen:"**I'll help!**

Braixen:"you have that evidence I'll just get you to remember that piece of evidence.

:logic refresh:

Braixen:"think back to what you seen on the body.

Braixen:"there were two wounds right?

Truth bullets collected: external wound

Leaf like mark

Braixen:"there's also that knife to consider.

Truth bullet collected: buizel's knife

Braixen:"I know you could figure this out.

Truth bullets: external wound

Leaf like mark

Buizel's knife

Truth bullet: leaf like mark

**I agree**

Logan:"that's right! The leaf mark on his neck!

Umbreon:"what of it? Oh wait isn't that part of the killers body they used to drown him?

Logan:"that's exactly right! I know who the killer is!

:suspect a killer:

Chikorita

Logan:"chikorita. Your the killer we're looking for aren't you?

Chikorita:"what are talking about!?

Logan:"you drowned him.

Chikorita:"but how could I do it if I don't have hands?!

:Panic talk action:

Chikorita:"shut up!

Chikorita:"you will wilt!

Chikorita:"I didn't kill him!

Chikorita:"I'm just an innocent grass type!

Chikorita:"how could I have drowned him if I don't have hands?!

Leaf on your head

**This is the end**

Logan:"chikorita... you drowned him with your leaf on your head!

Chikorita:"eek!

Logan:"Once I go over your crime it's over.

:closing argument:

Act1:2 days ago Monokuma threatened the killers secret. The killer didn't want anyone to find out about it so they killed someone. That someone was buizel.

Act2:first the killer wrote a letter to buizel claiming that riolu was the mastermind. Buizel then wrote to riolu to talk about it.

Act3:then all the killer had to do was wait until nighttime since the crime took place at that time. Once it was nighttime they hid at the beach waiting for the meeting to take place.

Act4:the meeting was normal until Buizel decided to pull a knife on him when he had enough of his lies. Riolu seeing his life in danger had to punch buizel in the head.

Act5:when riolu did he thought he committed the murder and decided to escape the place. After riolu left the killer then went over to buizel and waited for the wound to stop bleeding. Then they dragged him to the water and used their own leaf to drown him since they had no hands.

Act6:when riolu returned to check on buizel he saw that he was already dead. He must've been shocked. In any case he ran away from the crime scene but they accidentally left footprints in the sand. The culprit this time was very smart and if there hadn't been a mark the culprit wouldn't have been known. The culprit that is most likely part of void is... you chikorita.

Logan:"chikorita your in void aren't you!?

Chikorita:"indeed I am.

Monokuma:"it seems your argument have reached to their conclusions please pull the leaver in front of you to cast your vote.

What's it gonna be?! What's it gonna be?!

:chikorita is guilty:

Logan:"why did you join void anyway?!

Chikorita:"because my parents abused me. So I ran away. That's when I met the leader of void who took me in. I'm still thankful for him. I just take orders from him. I know I committed murder but it was for something very important.

Monokuma:"well after listening to such a boring story I've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate gardener. Let's give everything we got! It's punishment time!

:game over:

Chikorita has been found guilty. Time for punishment!

Chikorita was thrown into a pit of plants that ate everything in their path. She tried to run but there were thorns that were near the exit. She went through the thorns and it wounded her pretty badly. Eventually she made it to the exit but on the other side a piranha plant was waiting there for her. The piranha plant ate her up real good causing blood to spill everywhere.

Logan:"what a horrible death...

Braixen:"so what? Ive seen worse.

Infernape:"seriously braixen what is wrong with you?!

:after the trial:

Buizel:"w-where am I? That's right... I remember I was punched in the head but how did I get here?

Chapter 2: the sea of sin end

:Students remaining:

13

Dead

3

:Number of voids left:

3

Dead

2


	8. Chapter3dailylife

Chapter 3: ocean scent of despair :daily life:

Logan:"(4 people died already. It ws already becoming a nightmare...)

Piplup:"and you expect us to be goody goody to each other?!

Riolu:"w-well we cant lose hope for buizels sake!

Piplup:"forget that!

Mudkip:"he got himself killed because of that!

Treecko:"yea and chikorita killed him because she was in void! We c-can't lose hope just because of that!

Pikachu:"but remember that any of us could be in void...

Turtwig:"we need a joke to cheer us up. What do you call a snail on a bike? I snailcycle.

Infernape:"honestly from the joke that I heard it's the worst I've ever heard!

Logan:"(while we were talking. A certain Pokémon that we thought died.)

Riolu:"b-buizel! You're all right!

Buizel:"I'm not gonna just sit there and die! And let people murder!

Infernape:"I think we should be more careful because 3 Pokémon died already.

Monokuma:"phew I'm done fighting the monobeast! So there's a new island now so go check it out!

Logan:"so this is the third island huh?

Logan:"(to be honest this place is suspicious enough so I got to watch my back here...)

Piplup:"I wonder who came to the motel? Oh wait it's the boring detective.

Logan:"my family are the ones who defended your kind! Be grateful!

Treecko:"isn't this place too loud?

Riolu:"it is a music venue after all.

Buizel:"shouldn't we dance now?

Logan:"I'm not doing it.

Pikachu:"I've been to a hospital before... ah the memories...

Logan:"what memories?

Pikachu:"none of your business...

Turtwig:"wow! This place is full of electronics!

Logan:"I know right?

Mudkip:"why should you guys care for the stuff that doesn't matter.

Infernape:"if you want to go the movies then no thanks. Count me out.

Logan:"why?

Infernape:"because they all suck here!

Buizel:"well? Any clues?

Riolu:"not really.

Braixen:"if you want I can tell you about the killing game I've been through.

Infernape:"not from a negative person from you!

Braixen:"oh well...

Logan:"(everyone was exhausted that day so we went to our cottages.)

Next morning...

Logan:"that reminds me. When would the motive be? Shouldn't we be worried about it?

Infernape:"so what?! That bear ain't getting us to kill! Not ever again!

Braixen:"I hope so...

:free time:

Mudkip:"want to play video games with me?

Logan:"what game is this?

Mudkip:"oh it's Minecraft.

Logan:"I've heard about it.

Mudkip:"I'm gonna build a house.

Logan:"I'll gather food.

Mudkip:"this house is perfect for our first night!

Logan:"I got the food.

Mudkip:"well cook it already!

Logan:"they're done!

Mudkip:"good.

Mudkip:"you know you played video games before.

Logan:"I was a gamer just like you.

Mudkip:"I want to play again next time we meet!

Logan:"(I said goodbye to Mudkip and went back to my cottage.)

Next morning...

Logan:"so braixen what do you know?

Braixen:"um I'll tell you on the forth island...

Logan:"(I feel like she's hiding something from me but I can't tell what...)

:free time:

Umbreon:"so you want to hang with a nerd?

Logan:"it's fine.

Umbreon:"you know I usually help scientists with chemistry,research into new technology, making new medicines, and research into space exploration.

Logan:"so tell me the stories about what you did at these places.

Umbreon:"alright so here's this one thing that happened at aperture science. When I helped make the portal gun I accidentally shot it under my coworker. He got real mad about that. And this other thing at nasa. When I tested the gravity on bouncing balls and it hit someone in the face. But due to kinetic energy he was fine.

Logan:"wow you did some stupid things.

Umbreon:"yes I sure did. But everyone makes mistakes.

Logan:"your not wrong there.

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"will riolu and pikachu come to jabberwock park?

Logan:"(I got a bad feeling about this. I need to follow riolu...)

Logan:"(wait. Photos? But what's on them?)

Logan:"(I took riolu's photo to my cottage.)

Logan:"alright what's on this thing?

Logan:"(I gave it a flip and I saw... my best friend Lucario dead near a wall that had his back to it. And there's also a dark green arrow on the right of his chest. Above him that reads in what's described as the most disturbing thing I've seen in my life. It reads "I'm the cursed human!")

Logan:"L-Lucario! This can't be happening to me! Not Lucario! Anything but him!

Logan:"(I then ran to the beach crying. When I got there I threw up on the water near the beach.)

Braixen:"and that's why I didn't tell you...

Logan:"you know him!?

Braixen:"yes.

Logan:"why didn't you say sooner!?

Braixen:"I didn't want you to know too early. I'm sorry I really am...

Logan:"you better explain what happened later!

Braixen:"I will. No more lies...

Next morning...

Logan:"(why do I feel wet? Oh wait I was still crying when I saw that awful photo.)

Infernape:"what's wrong Logan? You don't look very happy...

Logan:"oh it's nothing.

Infernape:"if you say so. But now I'm really worried.

:free time:

Treecko:"I-oh you want to be with me?

Logan:"I want to know why you are nervous.

Treecko:"about that I don't want to talk about it.

Logan:"ok I understand. But what do you do in your spare time?

Treecko:"usually I'm with my big brother grovyle and train myself to be a ninja. But I don't know what happened to grovyle after that killing game...

Logan;"(I feel like he just said something suspicious... but I dismissed it as a joke.)

Logan:"wait grovyle is your brother?

Treecko:"yes. But how do you know him?

Logan:"he taught me everything about being a detective. Even the tricks of criminals. Once. I asked him if we could save everyone and he said. "You can't save everyone". Which I still use that line of thinking. Because he's right. It's impossible to save everyone... I then went on to only save my family and friends.

Treecko:"that's d-deep...

Logan:"(I said goodbye to treecko and went to my cottage.)

Next morning...

Buizel:"strange... where's turtwig and piplup?

Infernape:"I don't like this...

Braixen:"then we need to look for them.

Logan:"we need to check the third island.

Pikachu:"good idea. Because it's the new island that opened up.

Glaceon:"can someone explain why the door to the music venue is locked?

Riolu:"shouldn't we try breaking in?

Infernape:"we need to know!

Logan:"(when we broke in we found... only piplup's hanging body.)

Infernape:"I failed once again! We need to check for more! Someone cut the lights on!

Buizel:"I got it!

Logan:"(once the light was on an unexpected body appeared... that body was turtwig.)

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"two bodies have been discovered! After a certain amount of time the class trial will begin!


	9. Chapter3deadlylife

Chapter 3: ocean breeze of despair :deadly life:

Logan:"(we didn't just find piplup's body we also found turtwig's body.)

Umbreon:"who is this insane enough to kill two people?!

Glaceon:"they must be a serial killer...

Monokuma:"two people died! But that doesn't mean that there will two blackened's to punish!

Pikachu:"what do you mean?

Monokuma:"only the person who committed the first murder will be punished! So basically the second victim didn't matter!

Monokuma:"I will now pass out the Monokuma file!

:investigation: background music homicide

Logan:"alright lets read this.

Monokuma file 3: the first victim is piplup.

Cause of death: broken wind pipe.

Second victim is turtwig.

Cause of death: a sharp object sliced the victims throat.

Logan:"(hmm no time of death? But that won't stop me solving this murder.)

Truth bullet collected: Monokuma file 3

Logan:"there's a suicide note here. I wonder what it says.

I can't live anymore. Because I'm very useless. I never had friends so I killed myself. Signed piplup.

Logan:"(wait isn't this pikachu's writing? Why would he write it? Unless he...)

Truth bullet collected: suicide note written by pikachu

Logan:"hey buizel. Did you see pikachu last night?

Buizel:"I sure did. I saw him going to the music venue.

Truth bullet collected: buizel's account

Logan:"there's also they rope. But the marks mean that piplup was strangled to death.

Truth bullets collected: rope used for hanging

Signs of strangulation

Logan:"there's a knife here stained with blood.

Truth bullet collected: bloody knife

Logan:"hmm? Why are the drag marks leading to the door?

Truth bullet collected: drag marks

Logan:"there's also a smear on the floor near the drag marks.

Truth bullet collected: old blood smear

Logan:"did the killer use the lights for their plan?

Truth bullet collected: light switch

Logan:"what's on the door? Is that a semitransparent glob? Is it glue? I feel like I need this evidence.

Truth bullet collected: semitransparent glob

Logan:"I have a feeling that I need to look in their cottages.

Logan:"it looks like the killer summoned them. And they called them at different times.

Truth bullets collected: letters

Different meeting times

Logan:"I almost forgot I need to examine the step ladder.

Logan:"it looks clean... no footprints or anything.

Truth bullet collected: clean step ladder

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"would everyone please go to Monokuma rock?

Logan:"(as we descend down I feel regret,

Sadness, anger, and pain...)

Monokuma:"I cant wait for this to start already! Two murders are entertaining to preside over!

Logan:"(I realized that the person who killed Piplup and turtwig is in this room... I have never did a serial killing before and I don't know where to begin... but I'll solve it for everyone's sake...)


	10. Chapter3classtrial

Chapter 3 class trial

Logan is in a bind... why did piplup hang herself? Why did turtwig's body suddenly appear? The thought of a third class trial puts everyone on edge...

Truth bullets: Monokuma file 3

suicide note written by pikachu

buizel's account

rope used for hanging

Signs of strangulation

bloody knife

drag marks

old blood smear

light switch

semitransparent glob

letters

Different meeting times

clean step ladder

Monokuma:"lets begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial will present your arguments as to who the killer is and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong person. I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this island.

Braixen:"Ok so we need to go over why the door is locked.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: clean stepladder

Semitransparent glob

Bloody knife

Braixen:"how did the killer lock the door?

Braixen:"that door shouldn't have a lock.

Buizel:"the lock was in front of the door.

Torchic:"are you talking about the broken drumstick?

Buizel:"you can use that as a bolt to lock the door.

Buizel:"they locked the door **from the inside**.

Logan:"(is that really true?)

Buizel:"they locked the door **from the inside**.

Truth bullet: semitransparent glob

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"hold on there's also a possibility of it getting locked from the outside.

Buizel:"what's that?

Umbreon:"glue of course. I've seen what dried glue looks like. And that right there is dried glue.

Braixen:"that's one question. But how did the killer hide turtwig' body?

Logan:"(I think they...)

Present truth bullet: light switch

Logan:"they probably turned the lights and used the darkness as a way to hide it.

Braixen:"which brings us to this... why did they go in the first place?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: letters

Different Meeting times

Rope used for hanging

Umbreon:"so why did they go to the music venue?

Mudkip:"maybe the killer summoned them.

Buizel:"but why would they bother?

Mudkip:"to bait them obviously!

Glaceon:"so they would die...

Infernape:"but why murder?

Logan:"(Mudkip might be onto to something.)

Mudkip:"maybe the killer summoned them.

Truth bullet: letters

**I agree with that**

Logan:"Mudkip is right. The killer summoned them.

Glaceon:"but what time of day would it be?

Logan:"I think I have a clue for it.

Present truth bullet: different meeting times

Logan:"it was at night the crime took place.

Mudkip:"I think we should know wether or not piplup killed herself.

Umbreon:"why?

Mudkip:"it might be important. Logan is there proof she didn't kill herself?

Logan:"I believe it's this...

Present truth bullet: clean stepladder

Logan:"the stepladder was clean. No footprints. No anything.

Mudkip:"correct. Then that would mean that piplup didn't hang herself. But who's the killer who killed both of them?

Logan:"(it looks like I forgotten the evidence.)

:trial suspended:

Monokuma:"this is the most open and shut case I've ever presided over.

:Trial resumed:

Logan:"I don't know.

Mudkip:"**I got this!**

Mudkip:"think Logan you have the evidence of who the killer is. I just have to make that snap into your brain.

:logic refresh:

Mudkip:"what incriminates the culprit?

Mudkip:"was it the suicide note?

Truth bullet collected: suicide note written by pikachu

Mudkip:"or was it the rope found at the crime scene?

Truth bullet collected: rope used for hanging

Mudkip:"or was it the signs of strangulation?

Truth bullet collected: signs of strangulation

Truth bullets: suicide note written by pikachu

Rope used for hanging

Signs of strangulation

Truth bullet: suicide note written by pikachu

**I agree **

Logan:"that's right. The suicide note!

Umbreon:"what about it?

Mudkip:"it was faked.

Braixen:"did piplup really die from hanging?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: rope used for hanging

Signs of strangulation

Suicide note written by pikachu

Drag marks

Old blood smear

Mudkip:"she was strangled to death.

Infernape:"that's basically the same thing.

Braixen:"though hanging and strangling are similar they're very different.

Braixen:"the scars they leave are different too.

Glaceon:"scars?

Glaceon:"you mean the rope burn right?

Mudkip:"but we believed it was from a hanging.

Mudkip:"why would that be?

Treecko:"d-did we fall for someone's lie?

Logan:"(we know the cause of death. The truth won't slip away from me.)

Treecko:"d-did we fall for someone's lie?

Truth bullet: signs of strangulation

**I agree with that **

Logan:"we were falling for the killers lie all this time. Mudkip was right it was strangulation that killed piplup!

Riolu:"but who's the killer?

:suspect a killer:

Pikachu

Logan:"pikachu was it you?

Pikachu:"m-me?! Why?!

Logan:"because I found evidence that proves your the killer.

Pikachu:"n-no you don't! You have nothing!

:Panic talk action:

Pikachu:"this is ridiculous!

Pikachu:"me a killer?!

Pikachu:"I wouldn't hurt a fly!

Pikachu:"I didn't do it!

Pikachu:"how can you prove it?!

Truth bullet: buizel's account

**This is the end**

Logan:"buizel told me that you went to the music venue.

Pikachu:"because I had to meet with someone. Oh wait! You didn't hear that!

Logan:"you just slipped up. I will go over this entire incident. And to show that you have no arguments left. Please. in the end at least let me believe in you!

:closing argument:

Act1:when the killer saw their photo they thought of a plan to kill to people. First the wrote letter stating different times. Next the killer went to the music venue. But they were seen by buizel on the way.

Act2:when the killer arrived they waited for piplup to come. When she did the killer lying in wait strangled her. Then hung her body and placed a stepladder there. Then they wrote a fake suicide note to make it look like she killed herself.

Act3:after that the killer waited for the next victim. When turtwig came the killer slit his throat. Then moved it to a corner.

Act4:then the killer prepared the crime scene. First the killer turned of the lights. After that they broke a drumstick and placed it near the door to make us think it was locked from the inside. But in actuality it was caused by the glue.

Act5:they showed up at the meeting so they could have an alibi when we discovered the bodies. When we noticed that piplup and turtwig didn't come we immediately searched for them. We looked everywhere except the music venue. When we got there we tried to open it. But the door wouldn't open. So we busted the door open to reveal piplup's hanging body. We suspected that there could be more. Then buizel turned on the lights. When he did we saw the 2nd victim laying dead. Isn't that right pikachu?! This crime was orchestrated by you wasn't it?!

Pikachu:"...

Glaceon:"do you have anything to say?

Pikachu:"hehe... hehahaha...

Torchic:"whoa now he's acting strange!

Pikachu:"ahhh... it's been such a longggg time... this feeling I know it well... like the sky is coming down upon you... when joy gets burned and whisked away... this feeling of despair!

Umbreon:"hey. Pikachu? What's wrong with you?

Braixen:"this reminds me of a certain Pokémon I met that did the same thing as pikachu did...

Monokuma:"whoa there! A moment of your time.

:pikachu is guilty:

Monokuma:"well now. It may be obvious at this point. Your correct. The killer that killed two people. Is pikachu. The ultimate traveler

Torchic:"why did you kill them?!

Pikachu:"it was for my master's despair!

Logan:"master?

Pikachu:"hehe that's right... I killed for my master...

Logan:"wait... your a serial killer my family was after!

Pikachu:"your family never caught me. Because they're too slow!

Logan:"you killed 70 people so far!

Pikachu:"i wanted to see my master's despair. But not just my master's despair. His very last!

Logan:"so was it the motive?

Pikachu:"yes it was... I saw my master's body and his face is the despair of his last breath! I loved it! But not as much as I love killing! I killed because I don't have a purpose anymore... after I saw my motive you took off with riolu's photo... I was curious... so I followed you... but then you ran out of your cottage crying... I love seeing the despair on everyone's faces... so I wanted to know the source... I went in and saw another holly item to me. I saw the body of a Lucario that had a dark green arrow pierced into the right of his chest... I laughed like crazy!

Braixen:"oh no...

Riolu:"t-that didn't happen! Your lying!

Pikachu:"you'll learn later... see you all later... I got to see my master!

Monokuma:"I've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate traveler! Let's give everything we got! It's punishment time!

:game over:

Pikachu has been found guilty. Time for punishment!

Pikachu was being chased by ghosts but he got ahead of them because of his talent. Eventually he reached an exit. But suddenly he fell. But he didn't just fall to his death... his body was pierced by spikes at the bottom.

:after the trial:

?:"do you know why I called you here treecko?

Treecko:"w-what do you want?!

?:"it's about you not killing yet!

Treecko:"I had stuff planned but... pikachu beat me to it!

?:"you think I would accept excuses from you?!

Treecko:"let me go!

?:"an innocent Pokémon like you joining void. It's unspeakable... but you had no choice. Because the money your brother grovyle made isn't enough to support your broke family.

Treecko:"where's grovyle?!

?:"what about him?

Treecko:"you said he would be protected In the wigglytuffs guild killing game!

?:"that I promised...

Treecko:"where is he?! Where's my brother grovyle?!

?:"tell you what. If you kill someone on the forth island. I'll tell you where he is.

Treecko:"(crying) I don't want to do it.

Chapter 3: ocean breeze of despair end

:remaining students:

10

Dead

6

:number of voids left:

3

Dead

2


	11. Chapter4dailylife

Chapter 4: winter solstice :daily life:

Logan:"(3 people died recently. And I don't know what to do...)

Knock! knock!

Buizel:"hey. Are you alright?

Logan:"yea I'm fine.

Buizel:"that's what I wanted to hear from my sidekick.

Riolu:"so what's this new island I wonder?

Monokuma:"hey guys! I just finished battling my monobeast so go ahead and check it out!

Logan:"(when I got there.)

4th island theme: flare happy end (2002)

Logan:"t-this is t-too c-cold!

Logan:"(it was an amusement park but there's snow everywhere. And it's snowing.)

Logan:"really Monokuma? A snowy amusement park?! Why put this here when a killing game is happening?!

Buizel:"is there a rollercoaster in this freezing weather?! It reminds me of the time I swam to Antarctica!

Logan:"you should've worn a coat.

Buizel:"I'm a Pokémon! Not a human!

Riolu:"there's a strange castle here. It says nezumi castle.

Logan:"a castle here of all places?

Riolu:"to be honest I don't mind the cold.

Logan:"is it because I heard your kind could travel through anything?

Riolu:"yea basically.

Infernape:"if you want I could heat you up. And besides there's a strange house here. I could warm you up in there.

Braixen:"why is there a funhouse in this weather?

Logan:"I think we should check it out.

Logan:"(there's a tunnel connecting to some entrance. That entrance was to an elevator.)

Braixen:"well? Want a ride?

Logan:"it's the only way up so it's not like we have a choice.

Logan:"(when we got up there. The scenery became weird.)

Braixen:"it looks like there's fruit everywhere!

Logan:"(there were grapes everywhere. And there was some weird elevator that had a strawberry button on it.)

Monokuma:"welcome to grape house!

Braixen:"not you!

Monokuma:"let me explain. Grape house has 4 floors. The floor your in right now is the lounge area. The second floor is the game room. The third is the viewing area. And the forth floor is the armory and a book about the secret of the funhouse and there's a tower on the forth floor

Logan:"an armory?! In a funhouse?! That doesn't make sense!

Monokuma:"whatever! It doesn't have to!

Logan:"(the second floor was literally a arcade. While the third floor looked bright and a beautiful view of the forth island. The forth floor had an armory and in it there's a book about the secret of the funhouse. Along with a bunch of weapons and guns. Grape tower was bright.)

Buizel:"I guess we better check out strawberry house.

Logan:"I was already getting sick of grapes. Now this?

Monokuma:"welcome to strawberry house. In the first floor. There's the octagon. Which is where most items you wouldn't find here are in the octagon.

The second floor has storage. The third floor has chemical lab. And finally the forth floor has a library and a tower. Strawberry tower.

Logan:"the octagon had ropes and sleeping drugs that are alarm like and knifes. The second floor had lots of different desserts. The third floor there were chemicals everywhere. And finally the forth floor had a library and a certain statue of someone I know...)

Braixen:"Lucario! I'm sorry for leaving you dead! (Sob)

Logan:"what?!

Braixen:"this room might have my dead friends portrayed as statues...

Logan:"(and she was right. I saw 10 different Gold Pokémon statues.)

Logan:"braixen. I think we should meet here in 3 days.

Braixen:"(sniff) I need help! So I'll accept your offer.

Logan:"(after everyone was done on the island we went to our cottages.)

That night...

:Logan's dream:

?:"Logan your useless as a detective and a person...

Logan:"why?

?:"because you keep failing to protect friends that you hold dear...

Logan:"who are you?!

?:"I'll give you a hint. What Pokémon could read aura fully?

Logan:"wait... are you Lucario?

Lucario:"that's right you worthless detective that couldn't save me!

Logan:"Lucario... I'm sorry...

Lucario:"that's such a weak apology... you know what I'm gonna do to you when I get my paws on you? I think I'll stab you with my spike. And put your head on it.

Logan:"(at that moment. I ran to the foggy city. But I got cornered.)

Lucario:"finally... I'm going to kill you...

Logan:"Lucario! Don't!

Logan:"(but it was too late. He stabbed me the exact way he was...)

Drip! Drip! Drip!

Lucario:"you deserved it... you worthless human... I don't know why I befriended a human anyway...

:after the dream:

Logan:"(I woke up sweating. And scared.)

Logan:"was it a dream?

Logan:"it was just a dream...

Next morning...

Glaceon:"treecko? What is it?

Treecko:"I was threatened by our leader to commit Murder on the forth island.

Glaceon:"that sounds bad...

Treecko:"so can you take my place?

Glaceon:"so this is what this is about... you are acting selfish... but sure. I'll take your place...

Treecko:"you will? Thank you!

Glaceon:"but we can't be seen together... because it would be suspicious.

Logan:"morning everyone!

Riolu:"morning!

Braixen:"so what are we going to do?

Glaceon:"I must confess something.

Logan:"?

Glaceon:"I'm part of void.

Braixen:"really?!

Glaceon:"yes... i am.

Riolu:"(whispers) Glaceon what are you doing?!

Glaceon:"(whispers) what do think I'm doing? I'm gonna reveal my identity.

Riolu:"(whispers) are thinking of betraying me?!

Glaceon:"(whispers) I'm not betraying you. I'm simply sick of being in void.

Logan:"so who's the leader?

Glaceon:"it's rio-

Riolu:"hehe. Just ignore her!

Logan:"(that was suspicious... what's riolu hiding?)

:Free time:

Glaceon:"so... you want to read with me?

Logan:"sure! I like reading books!

Glaceon:"so what was your first book that got you hooked into reading like I did?

Logan:"oh. Just detective novels.

Glaceon:"interesting... well my first book was a long novel. I took only an hour to read it.

Logan:"that's amazing!

Glaceon:"it is isn't it?

meanwhile...

Braixen:"I can't take this anymore Lucario!

I'll just join you in death...

Infernape:"hey Logan? Have you've seen Braixen anywhere?

Logan:"I think I saw her going to the funhouse.

Infernape:"thanks. I needed to know because ever since she saw that statue. She's depressed. And I have a feeling she won't last being alone.

Logan:"(when we got there we went to check grape house. But on the forth floor. A pistol was missing...)

Infernape:"she can't be thinking suicide is she!?

Logan:"I think so.

Infernape:"well we got to move to strawberry house!

Logan:"(when we got to the forth floor of strawberry house. There was Braixen. Holding a gun to her head...)

Braixen:"none of you can stop me meeting Lucario!

Infernape:"I will!

Logan:"put the gun down! You can find help!

Braixen:"I don't need any help!

Logan:"(before she could pull the trigger. Infernape jumped her. Taking the pistol from her hand.)

Infernape:"braixen! Snap out of it!

Braixen:"I cant protect anyone...

Infernape:"yes you can! Your from the future foundation! Isn't it your job to protect us?!

Braixen:"yea...

Infernape:"so do it!

Braixen:"I will... but first. Give me the gun.

Infernape:"what are you planning to do with it?

Braixen:"just do it!

Infernape:"ok. Here you go. But you better not be planning to do that again.

Logan:"(just then she shot a gengar statue.)

Braixen:"take that you murderer!

Infernape:"braixen what the heck?!

Monokuma:"it appears Braixen broke a rule! She broke the you can't damage school property rule.

Braixen:"don't kill me!

Monokuma:"I'll let you off the hook this one time! You better not break anymore rules!

Logan:"(what a day... me and Infernape prevented Braixen from killing herself. And then she shot that gengar statue.)

Next morning...

Logan:"hey Braixen? So what did happen in the killing you were in?

Braixen:"I'll explain it.

Braixen:"it all began when I received a letter from wigglytuff's guild. Stating I was picked to be the ultimate lucky student. I went straight to treasure town since I lived near it. Then I met 14 Pokémon the hidden one was zoroark. Who got killed at the beginning of the killing game. Then some kind of robot told us to murder to leave. Then a Pokémon named Lycanroc suddenly leaped toward this robot called Monotuff. Then it exploded. After that we found out that the whole town was sealed by some metal cage. Then one day the first murder began. The victim was zoroark. And the killer was metang.

Logan:"you mean that genius that outsmarted Pokémon?

Braixen:"yes. That's right. The killer was executed. Then a new floor opened up. The second victim was Lucario. And the suspected killer was gengar.

Logan:"wait... Lucario?! Isn't he the aura Pokémon?!

Braixen:"wait what?

Logan:"there's no way he would die so easily!

Braixen:"but.

Logan:"this is suspicious! But I'll let you continue your story.

Braixen:"then a bunch of murders happened. But then Monotuff challenged us to one final trial. Everyone fell to despair. But I got them hope. We all escaped barely because a bomb was about to exploded. The survivors of the killing game at wigglytuff's guild are... me,

grovyle, Marowak,Lycanroc' and a botanist Ribombee.

Logan:"I don't believe you about Lucario dying so easily! But I'll drop it for now!

Logan:"(I left out of anger... when I did the power got cut.)

Logan:"what's going on?!

Logan:"(just then I saw a Pokémon with red crescent looking eyes. Along with four appendages.)

?:"I know it's been some time...

Logan:"(who is this Pokémon?)

?:"we'll meet on the fifth island. I don't have much time...

Logan:"hey! Wait!

Logan:"(I chased after him. But I felt a push on my back.)

Logan:"huh?

Logan:"(the last thing I saw before I fell

were round red eyes staring back at me in the pitch darkness.)

Logan:"where am I?

Logan:"I don't know why I'm here. I should find an exit. Hmm? What's this button do?

Logan:"(as I pressed a strawberry looking button something disturbing was on the other side. I saw an Infernape's body in this strange tower like room.)


	12. Chapter4deadlylife

Chapter 4: winter solstice :deadly life:

Logan:"(then I screamed.)

Buizel:"hey what's going on?

Riolu:"Logan?

Logan:"who are you?

Buizel:"don't you recognize us?

Riolu:"he might have amnesia.

Buizel:"infernape!

Riolu:"not again!

Logan:"(again?)

Ding! Dong! Ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time the class trial will begin!

Logan:"what's happening?

Buizel:"it's a thing called a class trial.

Logan:"I've never done one before.

Riolu:"you have. But you don't remember.

Monokuma:"well here we are again! And it looks like Logan here has amnesia! But nevertheless I'll pass out the Monokuma file!

Buizel:"which is an autopsy report.

Logan:"ok the. I guess I'll try this investigating thing.

:investigation: background music homicide

Logan:"I guess we should read this.

Monokuma file 4: the victim is Infernape.

Cause of death: hit all over.

Time of death: 8am

Logan:"(it looks like I could trust this.)

Truth bullet collected: Monokuma file 4

Logan:"it looks like some rope burnt off his head.

Truth bullet collected: burnt rope

Logan:"is the knife the murder weapon?

Truth bullet collected: knife

Logan:"(but the state of the body reminds me of blunt force trauma.)

Truth bullet collected: state of the body

Logan:"it looks like the blood on the floor is important.

Truth bullet collected: blood on the floor

Logan:"is this where I fell?

Truth bullet collected: fragments of cement

Logan:"hey you.

Braixen:"who me?

Logan:"did you see me?

Braixen:"it was during the meeting.

Truth bullet collected: Braixen's account

Logan:"why is the door handle on this door scratched?

Truth bullet collected: scratched door handle

Logan:"there's also icicles on the floor.

Truth bullet collected: icicles on the floor

Logan:"there's some kind of drug that causes the person affected to wake up at a certain time.

Truth bullet collected: alarm like sleeping drug

Logan:"it looks like the elevator is broken.

Logan:"wait... aren't these a Lucario's footprints?

Truth bullet collected: Lucario's footprints

Ring! Ring! Ring!

:POV switch: umbreon

Umbreon:"so Infernape died and you lost your memories? That seems like a sticky situation. I'll do what I can here.

Umbreon:"hey Mudkip?

Mudkip:"yes?

Umbreon:"did you see Infernape?

Mudkip:"I did. It looked like he was going to grape tower.

Truth bullet collected: mudkip's account

Umbreon:"there's also that book that could help solve this murder.

Truth bullet collected: book about the secret of the funhouse

Umbreon:"why is the door button to open grape tower broken?

Truth bullet collected: broken door to grape tower

Umbreon:"it looks like he had a letter given to him.

Truth bullet collected: Infernape's letter

Logan:"it looks like the elevator is fixed. But why do I have a feeling in this tower?

Truth bullet collected: strange feeling in the tower

Ding! dong! ding!

Monokuma:"will everyone please go to monokuma rock?

Logan:"(as we were descending from the elevator. I felt my memories slowly come back.)

Monokuma:"this case is interesting! I can't Wait!


	13. Chapter4classtrial

Chapter 4 class trial

Things got very bad... Logan lost memories and Infernape was suddenly killed... will Logan be able to catch the culprit of this complicated crime?

Truth bullets: Monokuma file 4

Burnt rope

knife

state of the body

blood on the floor

fragments of cement

Braixen's account

scratched door handle

icicles on the floor

alarm like sleeping drug

Lucario's footprints

mudkip's account

book about the secret of the funhouse

broken door to grape tower

Infernape's letter

strange feeling in the tower

Monokuma:"lets begin with the basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer is and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished. But I pick the wrong person. I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this island.

Umbreon:"so what's first?

Torchic:"I think Logan is the killer!

Logan:"why me?

Torchic:"because you were the first one to discover the body!

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: Monokuma file 4

Knife

State of the body

Blood on the floor

Burnt rope

Torchic:"Logan is the killer!

Riolu:"and why is that?

Torchic:"because he was the first one to discover the body!

Umbreon:"is that really enough?

Torchic:"the murder weapon **is the knife**.

Logan:"(I'm not the killer! I have to show them I'm not.)

Torchic:"the murder weapon **is the knife**.

Truth bullet: state of the body

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"but why is there no stab wound on the body?

Torchic:"huh?

Logan:"if I did stab him then there should've been a hole.

Torchic:"your still the culprit.

Treecko:"I mean she isn't wrong! You don't have an alibi!

Mudkip:"I also believe Logan is the most suspicious.

Umbreon:"an alibi huh?

Glaceon:"but Logan is the culprit!

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: Braixen's account

Knife

Blood on the floor

Infernape's letter

Lucario's footprints

Glaceon:"I believe Logan is the culprit.

Buizel:"why?

Mudkip:"because **no one saw him**.

Mudkip:"during the blackout.

Riolu:"but there has to be someone.

Logan:"(I'm slowly getting my memories back. But I need someone's testimony.)

Mudkip:"because **no one saw him**.

Truth bullet: Braixen's account

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"hold on. If I remember this. I had a meeting with her.

Umbreon:"she did say something about that but she only invited you.

Glaceon:"I still believe Logan is the killer!

Mudkip:"I think he could be lying to cover for himself.

Treecko:"stop lying!

Torchic:"just admit it already!

Umbreon:"there's a possibility he faked his memory loss.

Riolu:"I believe in Logan!

Buizel:"my sidekick would never commit murder!

Logan:"I fell from the forth floor to the third floor.

Braixen:"he's right. It's not good to suspect him.

Monokuma:"is the whole Court split in the middle? Well it looks like we have a large debate here!

:scrum debate:

Question: is Logan the culprit?

Team sun: no!

Team moon:yes!

Glaceon:"he's the only suspect we have!

Buizel!

Buizel:"then what about a Lucario's footprints we found?

Treecko:"he could've stabbed him in the dark!

I got this!

Logan:"so you really think I would do that without a light?

Mudkip:"but he's the only one who found the body first.

Riolu!

Riolu:"didn't you hear the body discovery announcement? We also found it!

Umbreon:"but did you really fall at all?

I got this!

Logan:"I really did! The cement fragments prove it!

Torchic:"you probably moved the body to strawberry tower!

Buizel!

Buizel:"in that darkness? I'm sorry but that's impossible for a human to do without certain equipment!

Riolu,Logan,buizel, Braixen:"**this is our answer!**

Logan:"like I said I'm not the culprit. I think we should talk about the secret of the funhouse.

Riolu:"I agree! It might solve the weapon problem.

Logan:"(I'm I need to focus.)

:logic dive:

Question 1: how are strawberry house and grape house positioned?

Answers: vertically

Horizontally

Answer: vertically

Question 2: do grape house and strawberry house exist?

Answers: they do

They don't

Answer: they do

Question 3: are strawberry house and grape house the same building or are they different buildings

Answers: the same building

Different buildings

Answer: the same building

**It's all coming together **

Logan:"they are the same building but different floors.

Riolu:"different floors? I got it! What if the tower is a room that goes up and down? Can you think of a device like that Logan?

Logan:"(what was that device again? I need to find that word.)

:hangman's gambit:

**Elevator **

**I got it**

Logan:"what if the towers on the forth floors of strawberry and grape tower act as an elevator?

Buizel:"an elevator?

Riolu:"i suspected that the towers were an elevator. But how did Infernape fall?

Logan:"he fell because of this...

Present truth bullet: burnt rope

Logan:"what if the killer tied the rope around Infernape's head so when he woke up. He would cause the rope to burn. Causing him to fall to his death!

Riolu:"but where did the killer tie the rope?

Logan:"they tied it to...

Present truth bullet: scratched door handle

Logan:"they tied to the door handle.

Riolu:"alright. Now that we solved the secret of the funhouse and the weapon. Who's the culprit?

Logan:"(that's something that is hard to know.)

:Trial suspended:

Monokuma:"this trial is almost over! I thought that amnesia people couldn't solve a case like this. But I was wrong!

:trial resumed:

Logan:"(I don't have a clue.)

Riolu:"**I'll assist you!**

Riolu:"it seems your in a bind... I'll help!

:logic refresh:

Riolu:"it seems you have forgotten.

Riolu:"that one key evidence.

Riolu:"didn't you see the icicles on the floor?

Truth bullet: icicles on the floor

Riolu:"but what about the alarm like drug that woke him up?

Truth bullet: alarm like sleeping drug

Riolu:"would it be blood on the floor?

Truth bullet: blood on the floor

Riolu:"or is it the letter that Infernape had?

Truth bullet: Infernape's letter

Truth bullets: icicles on the floor

Alarm like sleeping drug

Blood on the floor

Infernape's letter

Truth bullet: icicles on the floor

**I agree**

Logan:"there's one more trick the killer used!

Umbreon:"and what's that?

Logan:"how could someone as fast as Infernape be killed? Because the killer froze his legs!

Umbreon:"is that even possible?

Logan:"that killer is part of void!

:suspect a killer:

Glaceon

Logan:"glaceon. Your the void member that killed Infernape didn't you?!

Glaceon:"that's stupid! Me kill that foolish monkey? I wouldn't do it!

:Panic talk action:

Glaceon:"your foolish!

Glaceon:"idiot!

Glaceon:"I would never kill an idiot like Infernape!

Glaceon:"your wasting your time!

Glaceon:"how could I freeze his legs?!

Glaceon's ice type move

**This is the end**

Logan:"glaceon. You used your power to freeze him!

Glaceon:"grr!

Logan:"I'll go over this complicated incident. And you'll lose!

:closing argument:

Act1:the case began during the meeting I had with Braixen. The culprit was preparing to kill Infernape.

Act2:to start off. The killer sent a letter to Infernape. Which caused him to go to grape tower.

Act3:when Infernape got there. The killer ambushed him and froze his legs. Then they used the alarm like sleeping drug to put him to sleep. Then they went to strawberry tower. But not before breaking the contact elevator. Then they tied a rope around Infernape's head so it could burn off.

Act4:then after doing that. They used the secret passage in the octagon to travel to grape house. Once there the killer destroyed the button to grape tower so the body would only be found by me.

Act5:shortly after my meeting with Braixen ended. The power went out. I was confused. But then I saw a figure of a Lucario. after I did. I chased after it. This turned out to be a big mistake. Because shortly after I gave chase. The killer pushed me so I couldn't solve this case.

Act6:I woke up 30 minutes later. I was confused to where I was. So I looked for an exit. But then I accidentally thought strawberry tower had an exit. So I pushed the button to enter and I saw Infernape's body. This caused me to scream. But fortunately for me 2 Pokémon heard me. Those Pokémon were riolu and buizel. They rushed to where I was then they saw the body which caused the body discovery announcement to play. None of us would know the secret of the funhouse. But since the killer was a void. They knew about it beforehand. The killer that is in void is... you Glaceon!

Monokuma:"it seems your arguments have reached their conclusion. Very well then let the voting time begin!

:Glaceon is guilty:

Umbreon:"why did you do it?

Glaceon:"because I wanted to know if Froslass was still alive.

Logan:"Froslass?

Monokuma:"did you not notice that the motive for this case are the statues themselves?

Mudkip:"how could a statue be a motive?

Monokuma:"because only one of them is alive.

Glaceon:"so is Froslass safe?

Monokuma:"unfortunately she died in the killing game at wigglytuff's guild.

Glaceon:"are you serious?! I worked for void to protect her! This is not what I was promised!

Riolu:"too bad Glaceon. Sometimes life is unpredictable.

Glaceon:"you know what I'm gonna betray void! The only reason your here is because of Braixen surviving the killing game!

Buizel:"is this true?!

Glaceon:"yes! It is!

Torchic:"so we are here because of her?

Glaceon:"this case was supposed to be a suicide one. Braixen was supposed to kill herself. But thanks to that stupid monkey! That didn't happen!

Logan:"did you push me as part of your plan?

Glaceon:"no. I did not.

Glaceon:"and I have a gun.

Logan:"(she held it like she wanted revenge. And she had a red eye. Just like the others.)

Glaceon:"I'm going to just kill you all!

Torchic:"wait! Don't do it!

Glaceon:"screw you all!

Bang!

Glaceon:"m-mmmy hand!

Torchic:"did that gun really explode?!

Glaceon:"so they're all exploding guns?

Riolu:"yes all of them. Goodbye Glaceon.

Glaceon:"why you little brat! I'll kill you! I'll avenge Froslass!

Monokuma:"It looks like things are heating up! Let's get this Pokémon executed before she does!

:game over:

Glaceon is found guilty. Time for punishment!

Glaceon was in a library trying to write an essay. But suddenly she noticed an exit up on the 5th floor of books. She tries to go up the flight of books but they're filled with spikes. She desperately tried to reach the exit. When she got up there. She was pushed from that height. And fell on a bookshelf. Causing it to crush Glaceon.

Chapter 4: winter solstice end

:remaining students:

8

Dead

8

:Number of void left:

2

Dead

3


	14. Chapter5dailylife

Chapter 5: the wrath of void :daily life:

Logan:"(I wondered about 2 things. One was what did that Lucario mean by meeting on the fifth island? Maybe it's a different one. And two. If Braixen dies. We leave.)

Buizel:"braixen. You seem the most suspicious! Look... I want to trust you. But hearing what Glaceon said. I can't trust you anymore!

Braixen:"you can think of me whatever you want. I won't stop you.

Monokuma:"there's a new island after defeating another monobeast! There might be something there!

5th island theme: Matsu Kokoro wa Yoake wo Nozomu

Logan:"this island is a city?!

Logan:"(there's skyscrapers and this city looks huge.)

Logan:"isn't a construction site dangerous?

Buizel:"not as dangerous as this killing game!

Riolu:"it looks like there's no use for the warehouse you know.

Umbreon:"this view looks great!

Logan:"I mean we took an elevator here.

Treecko:"it looks like there's some docks here. But there are no boats here.

Logan:"it looks like a tv station here.

Braixen:"what's this strange technology?

Logan:"this is called a tv. And the others are either cameras or projectors.

Logan:"(after we investigated the huge city we went to our cottages.)

That night...

Logan:"(I cant hide this from riolu any longer. He needs to know the truth.)

Knock! knock! knock!

Riolu:"what is it Logan?

Logan:"riolu. I have to show you something.

Riolu:"and that is?

Logan:"this photo.

Riolu:"ok.

Logan:"(when he saw the photo. He cried.)

Riolu:"Lucario!

Logan:"I'm sorry. But your brother is dead.

Riolu:"how did that happen?!

Logan:"well he was in a killing game and he died in it.

Riolu:"wait... didn't Braixen say something about surviving a killing game? Then maybe she failed to save anyone!

Logan:"what are you gonna do?

Riolu:"I'll have a talk with her of course!

Logan:"ok then.

Logan:"(as soon as I left however. I saw Buizel leave his cottage with a knife.)

Buizel:"she caused our suffering. Maybe if I kill her this nightmare will be over!

Logan:"(I followed Buizel to the construction area.)

Buizel:"braixen. Do you know why I called you here?

Braixen:"what's this about?

Buizel:"glaceon said that you caused all this to happen.

Braixen:"aren't you making assumptions?

Buizel:"I don't care! I'm sick of this killing game! And my friends on this island are too!

Braixen:"so that's what this is about.

Buizel:"I don't want to live on an island like this. I'm going to kill you and end all of this.

Braixen:"...

Buizel:"why aren't you resisting? I'm really going to kill you!

Braixen:"and what is killing me going to do?

Buizel:"we'll all leave of course!

Braixen:"but what if a class trial started. Then your plan would fail.

Buizel:"shut up and die!

Logan:"buizel what are you doing?!

Buizel:"Logan?

Logan:"why were you trying to kill Braixen?

Buizel:"I'm sorry Logan. I just wanted us to leave this messed up island.

Logan:"lets just go back to our cottages. Alright?

Buizel:"that's a good idea.

Next morning...

Logan:"hmm? Why is there a letter in my mailbox?

"Meet me at the docks at 9:00pm.

Logan:"(it doesn't have a name. This letter is suspicious. But I have a feeling that I have to do it.)

Treecko:"s-so Logan what was that photo you had? I'm really curious about it.

Logan:"ok. Here you go.

Treecko:"a dead body?! What happened here?!

Logan:"you don't want to know...

:free time:

Torchic:"so you want to cook with me?

Logan:"I don't see why not.

Torchic:"the cake is going very well!

Logan:"but how were you?

Torchic:"I was a little girl thinking about pastry chefs. I wanted to make one so good that it would make a whole city like it! That's what I did. I made a really good batch of muffins and homemade desert pop tarts. and I sold it to the whole city and everyone loved it. That got me famous for it and eventually a month ago I got invited to hopes peak academy.

Logan:"you really are a good pastry chef.

Torchic:"that's right! Maybe after this is over you can come to my bakery.

Logan:"(I said goodbye to Torchic and left for my cottage.)

That night...

Logan:"I wonder what this is about?

Logan:"(when I went to the meeting place. I waited until eventually. A friend I thought was dead showed up.)

Lucario:"it's been a whole year hasn't it Logan?

Logan:"Lucario!

Logan:"(I then cried tears of joy.)

Lucario:"I know you missed me very much.

Logan:"I'm so happy your alive!

Lucario:"I'm glad you are too.

Logan:"how did you survive?

Lucario:"I'll explain later. But right now we got to get you off this island.

Logan:"how?

Lucario:"there's a boat that Monokuma doesn't know about on this island. It's a secret door behind me.

Logan:"wait... your not full of energy anymore. What changed you?

Lucario:"...I was in a killing game. And I almost died due to my immaturity. Ever since that day. I never really smile much.

Logan:"so where are you going tomorrow?

Lucario:"I'm thinking of going to the hotel restaurant. Because Watching you all made me hungry.

Logan:"I guess it could work.

Lucario:"good. See you tomorrow.

Logan:"(I then went to my cottage for tomorrow.)

Next morning...

Logan:"I cant wait!

Logan:"(but as soon as I opened the door. I saw Lucario sleeping near my cottage.)

Logan:"Lucario. You must have been tired. So you slept.

Logan:"(i then woke the dog up. Actually Lucario isn't a dog. But if I called him one. He would be very mad.)

Logan:"wake up Lucario!

Lucario:"(snore) huh? Where am I?!

Oh wait. Don't tell me I slept near your place. I'm sorry!

Logan:"no need to apologize Lucario. It's fine.

Logan:"actually. Before we go. Why do you not like human technology?

Lucario:"because it caused me and riolu's parents to die. Which is why I freaked out when I saw your phone.

Logan:"that's... ok you know what let's just go.

Umbreon:"um Logan? Is that a Lucario?

Logan:"it is. Everyone meet the survivor of the killing game at wigglytuff's guild. Lucario.

Lucario:"hello...

Riolu:"Lucario! Your alive!

Lucario:"riolu!

Logan:"(I saw riolu hugging Lucario.)

Lucario:"it's been a whole year. How have you been?

Riolu:"you changed...

Lucario:"and why is that?

Riolu:"you don't sound energetic anymore...

Lucario:"i almost died...

Torchic:"um where's Mudkip, treecko and Braixen?

Lucario:"braixen is here? I need to see her...

Umbreon:"why?

Lucario:"because I need to apologize for my immaturity.

Lucario:"wait. I sense a dead aura!

Logan:"I'll come with you!

Logan:"(apparently he sensed a dead aura in the warehouse.)

Lucario:"looks like we have to break in! Can you handle this Logan?

Logan:"yep.

Lucario:"on three we break in.

Lucario:"one,two,three.

Logan:"(we broke in. But some weird music was playing.)

Lucario:"music?

Logan:"(but then fire suddenly appeared.)

Lucario:"the rooms on fire. Why?

Logan:"it looks like we have to wait for the sprinklers to turn on.

Logan:"(when the sprinkles finished I saw... Braixen's body that had her back toward the wall behind her. Then she had a dark green spear stabbed to the right of her chest. And the blood was dripping down the wound. Above her read the same dying message I saw in the photo. "I'm the cursed human!")

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time the class trial will begin!


	15. Chapter5deadlylife

Chapter 5: the wrath of void :deadly life:

Logan:"(I just stood there... I couldn't do it. I couldn't go near the body...)

Lucario:"braixen!

Logan:"(then Lucario kneeled near the body.)

Lucario:"you didn't deserve this... I'll find the killer. You saved my life in that trial after all...

Logan:"...

Lucario:"Logan! Don't just stand there!

Monokuma:" this is just hysterical! The ultimate lucky student that survived a killing game and she got unlucky enough to be roped back into a killing game and get murdered! This is just irony!

Buizel:"braixen?!

Riolu:"why did this happen!?

Torchic:"this is just-!

Mudkip:"what a horrible death...

Treecko:"what just happened?!

Monokuma:"I'll now pass out the Monokuma file!

Lucario:"wait... that looks familiar...

Logan:"lets just solve this and live.

:investigation: background music kill command

Logan:"(alright... let's read this.)

Monokuma file 5: the victim is Braixen.

Cause of death: stabbed in the chest.

Time of death: unknown

Logan:"(no time of death? This is weird...)

Truth bullet collected: Monokuma file 5

Lucario:"hey. Logan. Come look at this weird slit here on the throat.

Logan:"you think this is a possible cause of death?

Lucario:"seems like it...

Truth bullet collected: slit in throat

Logan:"hey Lucario. When did we have our meeting?

Lucario:"it was around 9:30pm I'm guessing... we met up at that time but we have alibis so we couldn't be the culprit.

Truth bullet collected: Lucario's account

Logan:"there's fallen Monokuma panels here. Were they the cause of the fire?

Truth bullet collected: Monokuma panels

Logan:"there's an oil lighter near the curtain.

Truth bullet collected: oil lighter

Logan:"there's a spear in her chest.

Truth bullet collected: spear

Logan:"there's an MP3 player here.

Truth bullet collected: MP3 player

Logan:"why is there a used blood pack?

Truth bullet collected: used blood pack

Logan:"there's a mysterious blood stain at the construction site.

Truth bullet collected: mysterious blood stain

Logan:"what fragments are these near nezumi castle?

Truth bullet collected: unknown fragments

Logan:"hey Mudkip did you hear something loud?

Mudkip:"I heard an explosion coming from nezumi castle.

Truth bullet collected: Mudkip's account

Logan:"why is there a letter in Braixen's mailbox? It said to meet at 9:30pm it's from riolu

Truth bullet collected: riolu's written letter to Braixen

Logan:"riolu what happened at this other meeting?

Riolu:"um... we were talking until someone in a mask slit Braixen's throat.

Truth bullet collected: riolu's account

Logan:"it looks like there's a piece of duct tape near the body. And it's bloody.

Truth bullet collected: bloody duct tape

Logan:"why is there a bloody knife here in the garbage can?

Truth bullet collected: bloody knife

Logan:"why is there a used paintbrush and green paint can here?

Truth bullets collected: used paintbrush

Used green paint can

Logan:"I got to remember that photo. It might be the key to finding the culprit.

Truth bullet collected: photo

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"the investigation is over! Time for the last murder trial to begin!

Logan:"Lucario follow me.

Lucario:"ok...

Logan:"(as we descend down the elevator. I feel some sort of guilt.)

Monokuma:"like the city like design of the courtroom? Not that it matters. Anyway time for the trial to begin!

Logan:"(just when I thought this was going to be over. Another murder occurred. I think the culprit is a void. But I'll solve this brutal murder. Because if I don't...)


	16. Chapter5classtrial

Chapter 5 class trial

Things escalated when Lucario showed up... another murder occurs and it's the same one in the photo... will Logan solve the murder? And will the leader of void be revealed?

Truth bullets: Monokuma file 5

slit in throat

Lucario's account

Monokuma panels

oil lighter

spear

MP3 player

used blood pack

mysterious blood stain

unknown fragments

Mudkip's account

riolu's written letter to Braixen

riolu's account

bloody duct tape

bloody knife

used paintbrush

Used green paint can

Photo

Monokuma:"lets begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the class trial you will present your arguments as to who the killer is and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly then only the blackened will be punished. But if pick the wrong person. Then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn The right to leave this island.

Buizel:"I think Lucario is the culprit!

Lucario:"isn't that a bit too early to blame me?

Logan:"(are we really gonna start with this?)

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: Lucario's account

Bloody duct tape

Riolu's account

Bloody knife

Spear

Photo

Used paintbrush

Buizel:"I believe Lucario is the culprit!

Lucario:"...

Buizel:"because don't you think that it's a bit suspicious that he came later?

Umbreon:"it may be suspicious but is he really the culprit?

Buizel:"because he probably killed her for revenge!

Buizel:"and plus he **doesn't have an alibi**!

Lucario:"would I really kill her?

Logan:"(he has an alibi... I'll just have present the evidence.)

Buizel:"and plus he **doesn't have an alibi**!

Truth bullet: Lucario's account

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"he has an alibi.

Buizel:"he does?!

Logan:"he and I have alibis. We met up with each other at 9:30pm.

Lucario:"shouldn't we discuss why the fire suddenly appeared?

Logan:"it's a good starting point.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: Monokuma panels

Bloody knife

Spear

Used paint can

Used paintbrush

Photo

MP3 player

Lucario:"how did the fire suddenly appear?

Buizel:"the cause of the fire is the oil lighter.

Umbreon:"there should've been a way to tip the lighter over.

Torchic:"did they tip it with sound waves?

Mudkip:"or perhaps opening the door caused...

Mudkip:"the lighter to tip over.

Logan:"(there's a way that the lighter could be tipped over. And I think someone suggested an idea.)

Mudkip:"or perhaps opening the door caused...

truth bullet: Monokuma panels

**I agree with that **

Logan:"the door was blocked by a Monokuma panel!

Lucario:"but how could we not hear it?

Logan:"it was because...

Present truth bullet: MP3 player

Logan:"the killer used the MP3 player to hide the domino effect.

Lucario:"the next thing we should discuss is how could the culprit arrange the scene in the photo?

Logan:"they used these items...

Present truth bullets: spear

Used paintbrush

Used paint can

Used blood pack

Logan:"they first used a spear. Then they painted it green and made the wound drip so I couldn't go anywhere near the body.

Lucario:"that's indeed right. Because I saw him not moving.

Lucario:"I think we need to know where it came from.

Umbreon:"this Lucario is actually smart. This is an interesting case...

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: unknown fragments

Mudkip's account

Bloody knife

Photo

Used paintbrush

Used blood pack

Bloody duct tape

Umbreon:"where did it come from?

Mudkip:"I think nezumi castle.

Umbreon:"why there?

Mudkip:"do you know any other place.

Mudkip:"besides nezumi castle?

Logan:"(I think it came from somewhere but someone had the idea.)

Mudkip:"I think nezumi castle.

Truth bullet: unknown fragments

**I agree with that **

Logan:"I did come from nezumi castle. Because I found fragments of something.

Umbreon:"and that something is?

Logan:"(what are those fragments? I have to think...)

:hangman's gambit:

**Bomb**

**I got it**

Logan:"what if they were fragments of a bomb?

Lucario:"there's someone you talked to during the investigation that proves it.

Present truth bullet: Mudkip's account

Logan:"Mudkip heard an explosion coming from the forth island. Which means that's where the killer got it.

Lucario:"I'm doubting where the actual murder took place.

Logan:"I think it's...

Present truth bullet: mysterious blood stain

Logan:"she was murdered at the construction site!

Lucario:"she was. But who arranged a meeting there?

Logan:"I know who that is!

:suspect a person:

Riolu

Logan:"riolu. You arranged a meeting didn't you?

Riolu:"that I did.

Lucario:"but what's the full story of it?

Riolu:"i don't know.

Lucario:"really now? I can tell your lying.

Riolu:"I did so I could talk to her about you. Things were going well until she said one single thing. "He couldn't be saved."

I then pulled a knife and tried to kill her. But someone beat me to it.

Umbreon:"but you are lying about killing her aren't you?

Riolu:"no! I'm only a 14 year old boy!

Buizel:"for all we know riolu could've did it!

Mudkip:"he had a motive after all.

Torchic:"he's totally the killer!

Logan:"there's still a ton of unsolved mysteries so maybe we should hold it before pointing fingers.

Lucario:"do you even know what all of you are doing accusing my little brother riolu?

Riolu:"that's right! I only met with her and I tried to kill her but someone else did

Monokuma:"it's seems we have a big argument on our hands! Let's have a debate about this!

:scrum debate:

Question: who is the culprit?

Team sun: someone else

Team moon: riolu

Umbreon:"he could be lying about killing her.

Lucario!

Lucario:"do we even know the cause of death?

Buizel:"but he could've just stabbed her in the chest!

I got this!

Logan:"then how do you explain a line in her throat?

Torchic:"so what he coulda just stabbed her in the neck!

Riolu!

Riolu:"if I was going to do it I would've just went with a stab to the chest.

Mudkip:"he met up with braixen and killed her!

Lucario!

Lucario:"but there's a possibility that this crime was committed by someone else.

Lucario,riolu,Logan:"**this is our answer!**

Logan:"if it's possible we need to discuss the possibility of a third party.

Riolu:"so who is this third party?

Logan:"(that's what I need to think about...)

:logic dive:

Question 1:"who worn a mask to riolu's meeting?

Answers: riolu

Third party

Answer:" third party

Question 2: what weapon did the third party bring?

Answers: a gun

A knife

Answer: a knife

Question 3: when did the crime occur?

Answers: day

Night

Answer: night

**It's all coming together **

Logan:"there was a third party.

Riolu:"there was?

Logan:"yes I'm certain. Because they wore a masks and killed Braixen at nighttime.

Torchic:"but how did the third party not let the body bleed while carrying it?

Present truth bullet: bloody duct tape

Logan:"they used the duct tape on the wound

Lucario:"and the cause of death was?

Logan:"we need discuss the cause of death.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: Monokuma file 5

Bloody knife

Slit in throat

Used paintbrush

Used paint can

Spear

Used blood pack

Umbreon:"so what was the cause of death?

Buizel:"was it a **stab to the chest**?

Torchic:"there's no point in discussing this!

Mudkip:"don't we already know the cause of the death?

Mudkip:"the Monokuma file specially said stabbed to the chest.

Lucario:"perhaps he lied?

Logan:"(hold on... it wasn't a stab to the chest. It was something else.)

Buizel:"was it a **stab to the chest**?

Truth bullet: slit in throat

No! That's wrong!

Logan:"but why is there a mark of blood in the throat area?

Lucario:"the killer slit her throat.

Buizel:"so that's the cause of death.

Logan:"(but do we even know the killer? I don't know...)

:trial suspended:

Monokuma:"this case is rather long and complicated. Maybe I'll just sleep for a while.

:trial resumed:

Logan:"(I'm stuck...)

Lucario:"**allow me to help!**

Lucario:"unbelievable. How did you all survive four of these? I'm not gonna trust this to anyone but Logan.

:logic refresh:

Lucario:"think about this Logan.

Lucario:"who's the last person you showed the picture to?

Truth bullet: picture

Lucario:"the culprit is someone that doesn't have an alibi.

Truth bullet: Mudkip's account

Lucario:"we have one more mystery to solve. And it starts with the blood stain.

Truth bullet: mysterious blood stain

Lucario:"and next they used the panels to tip the lighter over

Truth bullets: Monokuma panels

Oil lighter

Lucario:"next they confused the cause of death.

Truth bullets: Monokuma file 5

Spear

Truth bullets: picture

Mudkip's account

Mysterious blood stain

Monokuma panels

Oil lighter

Monokuma file 5

Spear

Truth bullet: picture

**I agree**

Logan:"that's right! It was the picture!

Umbreon:"what?

Logan:"the last person I showed the picture to! They're the culprit!

:suspect a killer:

Treecko

Logan:"treecko. Your the last person I showed too.

Treecko:"what are you t-talking about?!

Umbreon:"is treecko really the culprit?

Torchic:"well he isn't the smartest one out there.

Treecko:"r-right! What kind of idiot like me could pull these tricks off!?

Logan:"are you a void?

Treecko:"no! I'm not a void!

Logan:"you are the culprit I know you are.

Treecko:"I'm not!

:Panic talk action:

Treecko:"this is stupid!

Treecko:"I didn't kill her!

Treecko:"I had no motive to do it!

Treecko:"I'm innocent!

Treecko:"what do you know?!

Treecko:"what are you suspecting me for?!

No alibi for daytime

**This is the end**

Logan:"you didn't have an alibi for daytime! Because your cottage was open already!

Treecko:"fine! I'm with void! And I'm the culprit!

Lucario:"your a pathetic selfish Pokémon.

Lucario:"Logan... please go over the case.

Logan:"sure thing!

:closing argument:

Act1:this crime began when riolu sent braixen a letter. Which was about a meeting. The letter I received was from Lucario.

Act2:braixen and riolu met around the same time I was meeting up with Lucario. Things went well until Braixen made riolu mad. He pulled out a knife as a result.

Act3:but before he could do that. The culprit slit her throat. And put duct tape around the throat so it wouldn't bleed while they were moving it.

Act4:then they moved the body to the warehouse and hid it behind the curtain. Then they took the duct tape off. But a piece of it was left behind.

Act5:the next morning. They made a bomb so they could blow up the entrance to nezumi castle. Once there the culprit then blew up the entrance and took the spear so they could confuse the cause of death and so I didn't go near the body. But the explosion was heard by Mudkip. Next they took the blood pack from the hospital. Then they returned to the warehouse to fake the crime scene. First they painted the spear green so it could be the same as the photo. Then they stabbed the body so it could confuse the cause of death. Next they used the blood pack to make the wound drip and make The dying message. After they were done making a fake crime scene. They put an oil lighter near the curtain and placed Monokuma panels going from the door to the curtain. But before the last one dropped. They left.

Act6:meanwhile. I woke up to go to the restaurant with Lucario. But I found him sleeping in front of my cottage. I woke him up so we could go. After we were done eating he noticed a dead aura. Which caused us to go to the warehouse. When we got there the door was blocked. So we broke in but when we did we heard strange music. This was to cover up the sound of the panels falling. They fell to the lighter which caused a fire to happen. Which caused the sprinklers to turn on. When the sprinklers were done. We discovered Braixen's body. This horrible crime was committed by a member of the void. And that void member is... you treecko!

Treecko:"no! No! I don't want to die!

Lucario:"then you shouldn't have murdered Braixen.

Treecko:"you don't understand! I did it for grovyle!

Lucario:"wait... grovyle?!

Monokuma:"whoa! Hold up!

:treecko is guilty:

Treecko:"yes. I'm part of void... but I only did it because my family were poor!

Lucario:"grovyle did mention that at the guild.

Logan:"so do you know who the leader of void is?

Treecko:"I can't say...

Treecko:"you promised that I would see my brother grovyle!

Riolu:"I forgot about it. Sorry.

Treecko:"but why?! You promised!

Riolu:"your going to die anyway.

Treecko:"wait! Don't kill me yet! I want to see my brother grovyle!

Monokuma:"I've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate ninja. Let's give everything we got! It's punishment time!

:game over

Treecko is found guilty. Time for punishment!

Treecko was thrown into a room full of spikes. He jumped over them. Then an elevator leading to the exit appeared. He ran straight to it. But there was lava in front of it. He jumped over it. When he got into the elevator he pressed a button. But it lead to a room full of lava. He burned to death.

Chapter 5: the wrath of void end

:remaining students

6

Dead

10

:Number of voids left:

1

Dead

4


	17. Chapter6

Chapter 6: the truth of the killing games

Logan:"Monokuma!

Monokuma:"what is it?

Logan:"I want you to take us to the location of the first killing game!

Monokuma:"ok then.

Logan:"I wanted to know the truth behind The second case of the first killing game!

Logan:"(I somehow fell asleep.)

Lucario:"wake up Logan.

Logan:"huh?

Lucario:"we're at a beach near treasure town but it looks like it's in ruins...

Logan:"the reason we're here is because I want to know who the leader of void is.

:investigation: background music kill command

Logan:"Lucario can you tell me how you survived?

Lucario:"yes... i was training in my gym until I saw a certain aura that meant he wanted to kill me. So I hid and used a move substitute. And I was right. He tried to attack me but failed. But then the rest. I can't tell you...

Truth bullet collected: Lucario's account

Logan:"why is there a secret passage here?

Truth bullet collected: secret passage

Logan:"(doesn't this lead to Lucario's gyn? But then I saw a instant development camera on a shelf.)

Truth bullet collected: instant camera

Logan:"why are there blood packs here?

Truth bullet collected: blood packs

Logan:"and that's the weapon in question except there's no blood on it. The fingerprints on this weapon are gengar's

Truth bullet collected: gengar's fingerprints

Logan:"so that's the murder weapon. But the fingerprints belong to... riolu?! No! That's not-!

Truth bullet collected: riolu's fingerprints

Logan:"there's also night vision goggles

Truth bullet collected: night vision goggles

Logan:"why are there water bottles in here?

Truth bullet collected: water bottles

Logan:"Monokuma about the collars?

Monokuma:"they are designed as a team badge and to keep them in. But they are not designed to keep people from coming into the secret passage.

Truth bullet: collar

Logan:"is this riolu's diary?

"The code to the secret door is 11037. The reason I need to remember this is because just in case someone failed to kill my brother I'll finish it myself. After all I'm the mastermind. But I'm the only one doing it treecko the idiot is the mastermind too. Which means both of us are the mastermind. I formed void to help me carry out this killing game. Tonight I'll sneak in to see if my brother died by someone else. Well apparently me being late to my walk with Logan was pretty suspicious but he didn't care. I killed my brother that night and I'm happy. But a problem is Braixen surviving it. Oh well I'll just kidnap Logan and other Pokémon that met him at hopes peak academy and bring them to jabberwock island. I installed voids version of alter ego. I won't write after this because I'll be there with him.

Truth bullet collected: riolu's diary

Logan:"there was also that code.

Truth bullet collected: code to vault door

Logan:"there's also treecko's diary.

"Im sick of doing all this bad stuff! I hate it! But I have to follow riolu's orders to get paid since grovyle and I are poor.I'm an accomplice to Lucario's murder. I was forced! I didn't want to do it!

But I'm the one controlling Monotuff with the A.I and I falsified the time of death to the victim file.

Truth bullet collected: treecko's diary

Logan:"(so treecko didn't mean to do it.)

Logan:"riolu. Why were you late to our walk?

Riolu:"I was busy.

Truth bullet collected: riolu's lateness to walk

Logan:"Lucario can you come with me?

Lucario:"sure. Why?

Logan:"I need to take your blood

Lucario:"why?!

Logan:"just do it.

Lucario:"(winces)

Logan:"I thought you were a fighting type?

Lucario:"that doesn't mean I can't feel it!

Logan:"it looks like the blood on the floor is fake and this one is real.

Truth bullet collected: Lucario's blood

Logan:"(after I patched Lucario up I went on to mind my own business.)

Logan:"(suddenly I felt tired and fell asleep.)

Logan:"(we are back on jabberwock island.)

Ding dong ding!

Monokuma:"will everyone please go to monokuma rock?

Logan:"(as we descend down the elevator one last time. I feel like I want to hug Lucario. I missed him. But we'll get off this island after the last class trial I swear It.)

Monokuma:"this will be the last class trial! I hope you got prepared!


	18. Chapter6classtrial

Chapter 6 class trial

The last class trial... the mastermind and the leader of void will be revealed... who is the one responsible for 2 killing games... will Logan deduce the identity of them or will he fail?

Truth bullets: Lucario's account

secret passage

instant camera

blood packs

gengar's fingerprints

riolu's fingerprints

night vision goggles

Water bottles

collar

riolu's diary

code to vault door

treecko's diary

riolu's lateness to walk

Lucario's blood

Monokuma:"there are special rules here. Allow me to explain them. If you figure out the identity of the mastermind you get to leave. But if you can't. you'll stay here forever!

Buizel:"I guess we'll start with the second murder of the first killing game.

Lucario:"I don't know the killer.

Mudkip:"then it was probably Logan!

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: Lucario's account

Code to vault door

Blood packs

Night vision goggles

Water bottles

Riolu's diary

Treecko's diary

Riolu's fingerprints

Gengar's fingerprints

Mudkip:"it has to be Logan!

Lucario:"why?

Torchic:"well he is taller than you.

Torchic:"so killing you wouldn't be a problem for him.

Umbreon:"Lucario probably **saw Logan**.

Logan:"(am I really the killer?)

Umbreon:"Lucario probably **saw Logan**.

Truth bullet: Lucario's account

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"actually he never saw me. He saw gengar.

Umbreon:"it seems I'm mistaken.

Logan:"whoever really tried to kill Lucario is the mastermind behind everything.

Lucario:"so gengar tried to kill me. Isn't he the culprit?

Logan:"he's actually innocent.

Present truth bullet: gengar's fingerprints

Logan:"the weapon he had wasn't bloody. The mastermind's was.

Umbreon:"but how could they travel there?

Logan:"it was...

Present truth bullet: secret passage

Logan:"they traveled hrough the hidden passage and killed him that way.

Buizel:"is the mastermind treecko?

Logan:"he was and he was an accomplice to the attempted murder.

Umbreon:"I'm pretty sure he's the mastermind to me.

: Make your argument!

Truth bullets: treecko's diary

Riolu's diary

Riolu's fingerprints

Night vision goggles

Lucario's blood

Blood packs

Code to vault door

Secret passage

Riolu's lateness to walk

Umbreon:"isn't treecko the mastermind?

Torchic:"what if there was another one?

Mudkip:"it's not impossible.

Buizel:"is there any proof that he's the accomplice?

Lucario:"there's proof of treecko only being an accomplice.

Riolu:"then where is it?

Logan:"(I know that treecko was only an accomplice mastermind. And I think someone is hot on it.)

Lucario:"there's proof of treecko only being an accomplice.

Truth bullet: treecko's diary

**I agree with that**

Logan:"read trecko's diary and you'll know.

Lucario:"so he made a fake crime scene?

Logan:"yes he did. But we need one more thing solved. How did Lucario survive the killing game?

Lucario:"we had these strange collars on our necks that are like team badges but with a strange design. And it shocked us every time one of our family and friends died. I couldn't take the risk of dying because if I died then you and riolu would die and I couldn't allow that to happen. So I faked my death and followed the mastermind through the secret passage and left with them.

Logan:"and I know how the collar didn't shock you when you didn't go through the secret passage.

Present truth bullet: collar

Logan:"because they weren't designed to stop anyone from leaving through the hidden passage which caused it to malfunction.

Logan:"we need to discuss our alibis for the murder.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: riolu's lateness to walk

Secret passage

Riolu's fingerprints

Gengar's fingerprints

Collar

Blood packs

Night vision goggles

Code to vault door

Riolu's diary

Umbreon:"I was in my lab.

Umbreon:"i did not kill Lucario!

Buizel:"I was swimming.

Buizel:"I know that's a poor alibi.

Buizel:"but I did not kill Lucario!

Mudkip:"I was in my room gaming.

Torchic:"I was cooking.

Riolu:"I was busy with something.

Riolu:"I **couldn't have killed Lucario**!

Logan:"(one of them is lying... and I don't want to believe it. But it's the truth!)

Riolu:"I **couldn't have killed Lucario**!

Truth bullet: code to vault door

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"wait a minute riolu. You said you were busy. So how come I didn't find you at your house?

Riolu:"uhhhhh... I don't know!

Logan:"so you are the mastermind?!

Riolu:"no! I'm not! And I didn't do it!

Logan:"you did it.

Present truth bullet: riolu's fingerprints

Logan:"riolu... your fingerprints are on the weapon in the photo.

Riolu:"I can explain!

Lucario:"**stop!**

Logan:"Lucario?!

Lucario:"my brother wouldn't hurt a fly!

Logan:"but he did it!

Lucario:"are you sure about that?!

Logan:"why are you defending riolu?! You helped me in the last one!

Lucario:"because riolu would never do it!

:sword rebuttal:

Truth blades: riolu's diary

Water bottles

Treecko's diary

Riolu's fingerprints

Gengar's fingerprints

Night vision goggles

Code to vault door

Blood packs

Riolu's lateness to walk

Lucario:"you say that he killed me!

Lucario:"but he should be covered in blood!

Logan:"he probably just washed it off.

Lucario:"**there's no way to wash off the blood**.

Lucario:"there wasn't anything like that!

Logan:"(Lucario... I know you don't want to believe it but riolu is the culprit.)

Lucario:"**there's no way to wash off the blood**.

Truth blade: water bottle

**Allow me to cut through those words **

Logan:"he could've just used the water bottles to wash off the blood!

Lucario:"grr!

Logan:"anything to say riolu?

Riolu:"that Lucario is fake!

Logan:"fake?

Riolu:"fake!

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: riolu's fingerprints

Gengar's fingerprints

Night vision goggles

Secret passage

Lucario's blood

Water bottle

Riolu's lateness to walk

Riolu's diary

Treecko's diary

Riolu:"the Lucario here is fake!

Lucario:"fake?

Umbreon:"but isn't he standing right here?

Riolu:"Lucario **is dead**.

Buizel:"so this one is an illusion?

Riolu:"he has to be!

Logan:"(riolu... just stop...)

Riolu:"Lucario **is dead**.

Truth bullet: Lucario's blood

**No! That's wrong!**

Logan:"actually I took the blood on the floor and the actual blood into account. And I found that the Lucario in front of us is the real one!

Logan:"you formed void didn't you?

Riolu:"void?! Why are you bringing them up!? There the ones who did this you know!

:Panic talk action:

Riolu:"me?! The mastermind?!

Riolu:"I wouldn't hurt a fly!

Riolu:"why won't you forgive me already!

Riolu:"I wouldn't do it!

Riolu:"there's no way!

Riolu:"I didn't form void!

Written void diary entry

**This is the end**

Logan:"riolu... you wrote this in your diary.

Riolu:"!

Logan:"riolu it's over... please just admit already! in the end at least let me believe you.

:closing argument:

Act1:the crime began around nighttime when everyone in the guild was sleeping. I was waiting for riolu to show up. But he didn't come. I waited 30 minutes.

Act2:Lucario was training when he saw gengar's aura. He hid and made a clone of himself.

Act3:then gengar tried to kill Lucario but he got knocked out by the fake. When that happened. The mastermind went into the room dark green arrow in hand.

Act4:then they killed the fake Lucario. But the real one must have been shocked that his own brother was gonna kill him.

Act5:after they killed the fake one. They moved the body to the next gym over. And left back into the hidden room. But they made a mistake. Lucario followed the mastermind out. But because they were in a rush they had to wash the blood off their body so I wouldn't be suspicious of them. So they used water bottles to clean it off. Then they put the code to the vault door and both Lucario and the mastermind left. I was wondering where the mastermind went. But then I saw them. They were wet. They said they were swimming for a while as an excuse.

Act6:the next morning treecko faked the crime scene. First he used a blood pack and slithered it around the body so Braixen and the others would think the murder was recent when in fact the crime had already been committed by that point. Then he faked the dying message. Next he falsified the time of death so that gengar would be the only one to do it. The one who caused all this trouble was the leader of void. Not only did they try to kill their brother but to betray us all and drive Braixen to almost kill herself and The One who was the leader of void is... riolu! The ultimate marshal artist it's you!

Riolu:"...hehe.

Lucario:"riolu?

Riolu:"hehehehahahahaha!

Riolu:"I did it! That's right I did it!

Lucario:"riolu you bite the hand that feeds you after our parents died? You little-!

Logan:"(just then Lucario was strangling his brother.)

Lucario:"why?! Why did you put me through so much?!

Riolu:"because I was envious of you!

Lucario:"just because of jealousy?!

Riolu:"you had everything! You had friends, you were liked, and our parents only cared for you! I hated that!

Lucario:"I wanted to be a better parent then our old ones!

Logan:"(I then slapped him.)

Lucario:"huh?!

Logan:"Lucario snap out of it! You weren't the Boisterous Lucario I used to know!

Lucario:"I'm sorry...

Logan:"riolu. Is your mental health ok?

Riolu:"it's fine! Hehe.

Logan:"Lucario. Riolu needs help.

Lucario:"as a matter of fact let's got off this island already!

:after the trial:

Lucario:"alright let me put in the code.

Beep! Beep!

Lucario:"alright we're in. Let's get you back to hopes peak academy.

Riolu:"hey Logan?

Logan:"yes?

Riolu:"what are the police gonna do with me?

Logan:"nothing. Don't worry I'll just get them to get you to a hospital and you won't serve any prison sentence. Don't worry.

Buizel:"thank god we're out of this island!

Torchic:"I'll see you in class tomorrow!

Mudkip:"I can't wait!

Logan:"me neither.

Umbreon:"I'll see you Tomorrow if I can.

Riolu:"I'll see you in a week!

Lucario:"I feel at peace now... but I'll still take care of you riolu. And I have to keep my job at the future foundation.

Logan:"what happened to that exploration team?

Lucario:"everyone died. I had no job until I had a letter to work with wigglytuff's guild. But then that turned out to be a disaster because of riolu's actions I was in a killing game and I almost died then I followed him out.

Riolu:"oh yea about the first motive at the wigglytuff's guild killing game. Well I lied!

Lucario:"you made me stress for nothing?!

Riolu:"I mean they were just remote controlled shocks. Nobody died or anything.

Lucario:"you make me stress sometimes riolu...

Logan:"(and so the killing game ended and finally things calmed down.)

Chapter 6 end


	19. Epilogue

:epilogue:

:two months later:

Logan:"hey Buizel!

Buizel:"hi sidekick!

Logan:"remember that killing game?

Buizel:"yea... I sure did. Too bad 9 of our would be classmates died...

Riolu:"I'm doing fine Today Torchic!

Torchic:"that's great! Are you excited to be a hopes peak academy student?

Riolu:"I sure am!

Torchic:"it seems your mental state is good now.

Riolu:"yep!

Mudkip:"Umbreon I'm sorry for not caring until the third class trial...

Umbreon:"it's quite alright.

Mudkip:"so what are you gonna do when you get home?

Umbreon:"oh um I was just studying for a test tomorrow.

Lucario:"want to spar just like old times Logan?

Logan:"I don't see why not!

Lucario:"your power has improved but your spirit needs work.

Logan:"you know I almost beat you once.

Lucario:"but I used aura sphere to get you off me! I could do that again you know!

Logan:"oh shut up!

Lucario:"(panting)

Logan:"that was quite a workout!

Lucario:"you wanna stay for dinner?

Logan:"oh yes please! You cook really good!

Logan:"(and so we lived normal lives. But all of us will never forget what happened.)


End file.
